Aliens versus Predator versus Metroid
by RuthlessNate
Summary: An adventure that explores the past of the galaxy, the past of Samus, and the present for Samus. NOW COMPLETED! (Part XXI slightly extended now)
1. Part I

Disclaimer: Metroid is owned and distributed by Nintendo. Alien(s) and Predator is a property of 20th Century Fox Entertainment. 

Aliens vs. Predator vs. Metroid

Part I

There are times in everyone's life where they must face the unknown. As well as there are times when they face the known. But every once in a while, the known and the unknown come together in the greatest trial any being can go through. I've found myself in these kinds of predicaments many a time. But somehow I have pulled through. You name it, I've fought it. Energy sucking blobs with claws, intelligent parasites, double-crossing organizations. You name it. 

But this time… This time was different. It seemed that everything that was around me was new and confusing. And that assumption was true. I had never encountered anything of the like of what I met in that hellish place, a planet called LV426. It was a planet whose history has been lost in the ages, and its existence almost unknown. The place was a far cry from Earth, Tallon, and SR388. It was a place of nightmares. A place that everyone who's ever existed prays not to go.

When I got a call from a new group of Galactic Federation resisters about the planet, I thought I would find myself a place of operations rather than gallivanting around the galaxy and getting myself killed. I hated the Federation for everything they'd done. But what we found they were doing on LV426, is beyond inhumane or even ruthlessness. It was sheer insanity. To do what they did was like bringing a death sentence on every life form in the galaxy.

But we weren't the only ones who realized what the Federation was up to. And that was not necessarily a good thing or a bad thing for either party. 

Too many lives were lost in the events that took place on LV426, and I am reluctant to retell it to you. But if it is so necessary, then I shall. 

I was reviewing some of the actions I had seen the Federation take in my last encounter with a major danger, which at the time was the X-Parasite. I still couldn't believe they were trying to breed Metroids. That was insane. And to program a computer to double-cross me was worse. But at least Adam helped me in the end. I can't say the same for his programmers, however. It seemed in the beginning that the Galactic Federation was only trying to protect its citizens when the threat first appeared. But that changed as time went on. I found myself fighting against them, rather than for them. 

And now I was not the only one fighting them. Over the past few months, resistance pockets had cropped up all over the galaxy, mainly due to the Federation's increasing demands and restrictions. Some groups had even gone so far as to join the space pirates, and I fear for those poor souls' lives. None of these groups knew what I did. But I had no true evidence. Everything had been destroyed when that station blew.

But the Galactic Federation knew that I had information and knew things. And they wouldn't let me live as long as I knew. I had spent the previous months running from planet to planet. Looking for anyone who would give me a place to lie low for a week or two and then move on. And on these planets, I had seen more of the Federation's newfound oppression and insanity showing its ugly face. People were starving because all of the food they worked so hard to produce was going to the cities of the Federation. The money of the hardworking people was being taken from them right before my eyes.

It was wrong. And I couldn't stand it, and neither could the people. Soon I found that resistance groups were popping up everywhere. Bringing along with them the knowledge and images of the Galactic Federation's tyranny. 

"Lady?" the voice of my ship's computer, Adam, asked. "Lady? Are you alright?"

I snapped out of my semi-conscious train of thought and looked at the screen, which displayed the computer's messages. "I'm fine, Adam".

"Lady, you are being sent a message."

"From who?"

"The name is not given. It's definitely not a Federation source, I can tell you that."

"Patch it through."

A blurred image appeared on the screen. I was shocked when I realized what it was. A Zebesian space pirate was hailing me. "Hunter, you're presence is requested by my employer," the pirate said.

"And who might your employer be?" I asked.

"A man on the colony on the planet _Glishnakra_."

"Excuse me? What planet?"

"You humans call it Larsis."

"Ah yes." I took a look at the relative coordinates from my position, a mere thousand galactic miles from the position I was. "Tell your employer he can expect to see me in," I checked the ship chronometer, "3 hours."

"Very well," the Zebesian grunted, "I will send you landing coordinates."

I nodded, "Coordinates received."

"Transmission, over." The image of the pirate blurred out and became no more. I looked around the dreary inside of my ship and sighed.

"So what do you think, Adam?"

"Why are you asking me, Lady? I'm a computer."

"Yes, but you're a computer with the mind of a man who sacrificed his life for me, so I trust you."

"Well, if you want my opinion, I don't trust this."

"Do you think the Feds may be trying to get a hold of me?"

"I am unsure. I think you should proceed with caution, nonetheless."

Some may call me crazy for putting so much faith in a computer, but those people never knew Adam. Adam was a hero. He was a model man. I trusted him with my life, and he trusted his with me. That is a trust found only in the soulless and the next of kin. Adam and I were both soldiers, and that was a close enough relationship for that kind of trust. Yes, I was a different kind of soldier than he was, but in our hearts, we were both protectors of peace. If Adam were still alive to see what the Galactic Federation that we both had sworn to protect was doing to its own citizens, he would never have stood for it. And the same goes for the computer with his mind.

"Lady?"

My mind snapped in again.

"Lady? Shall I set a course?"

"Yes," I nodded, "set a course." 


	2. Part II

Part II  
  
I opened my eyes to see a dark and damp place. The chirping and other noises of various animals were all around me. It was loud, yet it still seemed quiet in my ears, for I was alone. Night had fallen, and my friend was nowhere to be seen. I dared not yell for any one, because the thing could have gotten me too. I crept towards the light of the Chozo city and tried to use my stealth skills the elders had taught me. That's when I saw him. His bird-like body was mangled and torn. Blood pooled like a small dark pond. His chest looked as though it had burst open and a small trail led away from his body. I dared not follow that trail, for it would have led towards certain doom. And doom is not something any small child wanted. The body of the small spider-creature was lying nearby, I was too afraid to touch it.  
  
RATTLE.  
  
I quickly, but quietly, turned and saw nothing but a dark shape move quickly. My training was not serving me well.  
  
ROAR.  
  
I ran. I ran like any little girl would have run from a proverbial "monster under the bed". Only I knew this monster was real. I ran by trees as fast as my legs could take me. But then I felt something swoop me up. I felt relieved yet still afraid. I was no longer running, but I did not know if that which I was running from or something else had caught me. The hand I saw, if it was a hand, was there, but at the same time was not. I could see the shape of a hand on my shirt, but not the hand itself. The only thing I could see of my savior was a distorted, clear outline. As if it was a ghost.  
  
I jolted awake to the beeping of my ships alarms. I looked at the read outs and saw that orbit of Larsis had been achieved. "Adam," I said to the computer, "What are our landing coordinates?"  
  
"The coordinates are; Latitude: ten point eight-nine-two degrees, Longitude: one hundred fifty nine point six-eight-three degrees," my ship's computer responded.  
  
"Take us in." I felt the ship lurch forward into the atmosphere. "Scan the landing area for structures."  
  
"Scanning," Adam responded. "There is a small installation. point one-five kilometers from the landing spot."  
  
"Any life forms?"  
  
"One. Humanoid. Exact species is unknown. I, however, would judge that by the structure's architecture, it would be a human."  
  
"Thanks, Adam."  
  
I sat back as my ship battled friction and safely entered the atmosphere of that planet Larsis. Larsis was a largely aquatic world, consisting of 95 percent water on the surface. There were several large archipelagos located on the planet. The landing coordinates, however, were on a fair sized, lonely island. I watched through the ships ports as it set down in the lush environment. Rain pelted the ship with its soft pitter-patter. It didn't take me long to notice the large amount of wildlife. Birds flew about the skies while large creatures, much like the extinct whales of Earth, jumped from the oceans. Trees and ferns lined the island, and vines were growing on the walls of the tattered looking structure. From what I could discern, the place was a Galactic Federation Wildlife Research building. It was abandoned though. A lone figure stood in the entryway, waving at me to come inside. The figure turned and disappeared into the structure.  
  
"Adam, you keep a constant scan of the area while I talk to this person. Contact me if anything comes up," I told the computer.  
  
"I will, Lady," the silicon-alloy based voice told me. I entered the ships airlock and waited to adjust to the pressure of the planets atmosphere. The upper doors then opened and I was lifted out onto the top of my ship. Rain was hitting my suit so hard; I could feel the vibrations to my bones. I walked, cautiously, towards the building. The croaking and chirping of local animals was all around me. It reminded me of that I night when I was a child, but now was not the time to think of that. My senses had become heightened, wary of all that was around me. I was not sure if I was in hostile territory or not, but not nonetheless, I couldn't let my guard down.  
  
As I approached the entryway of the building, a human hand came out of the darkness and beckoned me in. I couldn't make out the face. "Come, Samus Aran, we have much to discuss," the figure told me. "Do not be worried, I am on your side." I realized the voice was that of a woman, an old woman. I followed her in. I watched as her figure moved on into a lit room, where I saw a completely non-threatening environment. A home. I saw a home in this dark, lonely building. The woman sat in a large chair and beckoned me to sit across from her. "Please, feel free to remove your helmet, I would prefer to see your face." I saw no harm in pleasing an old woman, so I removed the helmet, and allowed my hair to flow out behind my armor. The woman smiled, "Hard to believe such a beautiful face has seen so much."  
  
"I suppose so," I replied.  
  
"I want you to help me and my friends."  
  
"How?"  
  
"We are part of the resistance. There is a planet called LV426, where we have established a small base. However, the Galactic Federation has also established a base there, and we need help in securing that base. Be warned though, the planet is very inhospitable. In compensation, we will award you a large sum of money for helping us."  
  
"Why do you want me?"  
  
"Because we believe the Federation may have Metroids on LV426, and we knew if anyone could deal with Metroids in the galaxy, it's you."  
  
"I'll help you."  
  
"How much do you require?"  
  
"Nothing," I responded, "Anything to help out a friend." I smiled at the woman.  
  
"Be wary, Samus, we think there might be more than just Metroids on the planet, some of our people have died from mysterious circumstances, and they do not seem to be related to Metroids in anyway," the woman told me. "The activity at the Federation base there has also died down, we think something may have happened. So be careful."  
  
"Thank you, Samus."  
  
"May I just ask, what is your name?"  
  
"That is not important now."  
  
I stayed for a cup of tea, and then departed for my ship. I wondered why an old woman such as that was at a place like this, and why she was alone. Not knowing her name also bothered me. And what she meant by "more than just Metroids" had me puzzled. Was there a danger there that she was not willing to tell me? It seemed that hundreds of questions crossed my mind on the walk to my ship. As I entered the ship, I disregarded all and started up the engines.  
  
"Adam, set a course to LV426."  
  
"LV426? I must try and access information on the planet to get the coordinates," Adam responded.  
  
"Would that mean tapping into the Federation database?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then let's get away from this planet before we do that so they don't find the inhabitant."  
  
"Very well, Lady."  
  
Little did I know what awaited me on that planet. 


	3. Part III

Part III  
  
I found myself sitting upon a tree with the figure that had rescued me. It was still clear as glass, yet I could still see its outline. It was large, and shaped like a man. It was, however, definitely not the creature I had previously been running from. I heard the creature growl, but I could tell these growls were not meant towards me. The shape seemed to be scanning the forest, looking for the slightest movement. After several minutes, it finally seemed to look down upon me. Then it made one of the most horrific noises I had ever heard; yet somehow I was unafraid. "What are you saying?" I asked it. Suddenly I saw it roll its arm, as if to urge me on. "Are you trying to help me? Can you take me home? Are you going to kill the monster?" Suddenly the figure became visible. Claws adorned its long fingers and toes. It wore a loincloth and a helmet. A string of skulls adorned its chest. And long, gray, braided dreadlocks hung from behind its head.  
  
"I will not hurt you, little one," it told me. I realized it must have had some form of universal translator. "My prey is not children, nor is my prey anything that is not dangerous."  
  
"What are you?" I asked.  
  
"The creature I seek is near, we must depart." The creature then picked me up and quickly moved through the forest, ever gaining on the lights of the city.  
  
ROAR.  
  
The same terrible sound came from behind us.  
  
ROAR.  
  
Now it was in front of us. The monster was running fast, faster than us.  
  
ROAR.  
  
Birds flew from the tops of trees as a dark form gained on us.  
  
HISS. Another monster had shown itself in front of us, it seemed different than the other one. The one that had come from my Chozo friend was beaked. It had terrible arms that looked as though they were winged, but it had no feathers, but spikes instead. The older creature was over all more bird- like. Seeming more as a desecrated Chozo than anything. But the new one didn't resemble Chozo in the slightest. It ran on all fours and had a long, spiked tale. Its long head was rigged while the Chozo-monster had a smooth head. And the Chozo-monster was bigger.  
  
I screamed. I screamed as though I had never known true fear before then, and that was true. Never in my memories had I been so close to such a horror. Then a light appeared on the head of one of the creatures, the light consisted of three red dots. And before I knew it, a spear had driven through the head of the smaller one. Green, hissing liquid spewed from the head, and some flew by my arm and burned it slightly, yet never contacted my arm. I yelped in agony as my friend-creature carried my along. Another spear pinned the larger creature to a tree, yet it lived. The good creature put me down for a moment and went to the Chozo-creature. I did not see well what happened, but the sound.that sound is something that will never leave me. I heard a screaming that was so loud and hideous, that even my own screaming was drowned out. I closed my eyes until the sound stopped, and then I saw my savior holding the head of the Chozo-creature in victory. Then the cry that came from my savior came. It was almost a gratifying noise to hear. Yes, it was hideous, but it was the sound of triumph. The creature but the head on a sling on his back and then came to me.  
  
"Come, we must hurry, I suspect there is at least two more out there. And I plan to not let any danger come to your village. I do not want to put you in danger, but I feel that you will not be safe going to your village alone," he told me.  
  
"My name is Samus," I told the creature.  
  
"I am a hunter, that is all you need to know," the Hunter told me.  
  
"The Chozo are training me to be a hunter," I told him in a ferocious tone.  
  
"Little one, Samus," he laughed, "You have a long way to go."  
  
"But the Chozo are training me good." The Hunter laughed, lifted me and put me back on his shoulder. I could hear noises from his helmet. It sounded like the scanner that the Chozo had been training me to use.  
  
"The Chozo are pacifists. They only train you because they believe you to be part of a prophecy."  
  
"What do you know about the Chozo?" I growled.  
  
"I always study my prey."  
  
"Prey? You were the one who killed guards."  
  
The hunter seemed to sigh. "My people are a race of hunters. We collect trophies. But we only collect trophies from armed or dangerous specimens."  
  
I struggled a bit, not liking him for his murdering of my friends and protectors.  
  
"Be still Samus."  
  
"You killed my friends!" I screamed. The hunter quickly put his hand on my mouth to silence me. "You should think of your actions more thoroughly before doing them."  
  
I silenced myself.  
  
"Samus," he began, "You say you are training to become a hunter."  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Hunters sometimes must kill, to prove their worth. I am no longer a youth. Do you see these gray locks upon my head? I do not want to die a worthless hunter who has lost his honor. I have already made faults this day by some of my actions, I do not intend to let my honor degrade more. I have only a few decades left to hunt. And I do not wish to waste them."  
  
I suddenly felt sorry for the Hunter. His tone at the moment seemed sad. I also realized that if I were to survive that night, it would be because of him.  
  
I awoke from my dream of the past to the sound of silence. I was deep into space.  
  
"Lady," Adam began, "I have found the information you requested and have set a course. We should be arriving within the day.  
  
"Thank you Adam." 


	4. Part IV

Part IV  
  
Later that day we came into the system where LV426 resided, a nameless area, despite it's relative closeness to Earth. "Adam," I began, "How long until we reach orbit of LV426?"  
  
"Another 40 minutes, at present speed, Samus," the computer responded.  
  
"Are there any ships in the area?"  
  
"There is some debris around the orbit of LV426, nothing more."  
  
"What kind of debris?"  
  
"I'm unsure at the moment, Lady," Adam responded, "Once we are closer I will be able to get a more accurate scan."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome. May I ask, how much sleep have you gotten this week, Lady?"  
  
"Umm, probably about 20 hours."  
  
"That is nowhere near enough. I suggest trying to sleep until we get to orbit."  
  
"I've been having dreams.well, more like memories, memories that are not pleasant."  
  
"Something from your past?"  
  
"Yes, an event during my childhood."  
  
"There are sleep inducers on the ship, you should have dreamless sleep after using one."  
  
"Yes, but it would take me several hours to wake up." I thought about it a few moments. "I'll just try to sleep naturally." I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.  
  
And then we were running. A third creature was pursuing us. It was more like the second, four legged, smooth head, fast. The hunter moved quickly through the forest, but quick enough. The creature jumped into the air and grabbed the hunter's face, making a large scar across the face of his helmet. The hunter put me down and lunged at the creature. The next event I saw was their two forms wrestling, hand-to-hand. The Hunter loosened himself from the creature's grip and backed away quickly. Then a burst of light went from the Hunter's shoulder and hit the creature, blowing it apart. The blood of the creature, which seemed like acid, burned through the nearby trees and plants. Some of the blood hit the Hunter, and he fell.  
  
"Are you alright?!" I exclaimed.  
  
The Hunter took deep heavy breaths. He grabbed a small cylinder, which he broke in two. Each part had a blue, glowing prong at the end, which he used on his burns. The following pain must have been unbearable, for the scream the creature let out was terrible. The Hunter remained still for a moment to catch his breath. He then got up and came towards me. "Come we must hurry and find the last one." He threw me over his shoulder once again and we went up to a treetop, where the Hunter put me down and scanned the forest.  
  
"I'm almost sad to know there's only one left."  
  
"Samus," he laughed, "Have you lost your mind."  
  
"No. But I'm learning so much about tracking and hunting."  
  
The Hunter laughed again. "If only the young people of my race, the Yautja, were like you, Samus."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The younger.even the older hunters in my race seem to be forgetting the honorable ways of the hunt. We used to present our trophies as victories of honor and loyalty to our ways. Now there are those that have been killing for mere pleasure and to show that they can. We were once a proud race, dignified and glorious. Never had any of our kind been lost on the hunt until over a millennium and a half of your years ago, at least, history had never recorded a death before then besides that of our mythology. One of our kind was on your planet, and a human killed him in the hunt. That's one of the reasons why my race hunts humans so often. Some feel that killing a human is a sign of great talent. But I have seen humans. I argue those individual's reasons." He paused as we began to move to another treetop. "Since then many of my kind have been killed in the hunt. It's if as though we were weakening."  
  
"Do you hate humans?"  
  
"No, I never hate the entire race of my prey, nor do I hate my prey itself. All I want it assurance into the afterlife, and not to be tortured by the spirits of my prey." His head turned about after hearing a faint, distant rustle. "You are lucky, little one. Had you run into any other Yautja, you would be dead at the hands of those creatures we seek. Compassion from a Yautja is something unheard of."  
  
"Why did you save me?" "I.I was reminded of my own daughter. I lost her on the hunt to one of these creatures."  
  
I quickly turned my head towards a noise; my hunter instincts were drowning out fear. "There, what was that?"  
  
The Hunter turned, picked me up and looked at me. "Fine job, little one, you have found our prey." We moved. "Be wary though, this one is the most dangerous of all."  
  
".achieved orbit. The debris is from a Galactic Federation cruiser."  
  
I groggily came about to the sound of Adam.  
  
"I don't understand it," Adam said.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"It looks as if certain pieces were.."  
  
"What, Adam?"  
  
"They look as though the were chewed through." 


	5. Part V

Part V  
  
"Can you scan for any residual life signs?" I asked Adam.  
  
"On the debris? .There are a few piece of what looks to be organic matter. A body," the computer responded.  
  
"What is it?" I asked.  
  
"A Metroid."  
  
"Just like the woman said," I muttered.  
  
" Wait. There's something else."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's something I've never seen before."  
  
"Let me see it." An image appeared on the screen of a dark bodied creature. It had a large, long, smooth head. Claws adorned its fingers and toes. Its tail was drifting behind it. Four spike-like structures came out of its back. The lifeless form just floated still in space as if it were a baby in a mother's womb. I knew immediately what it was. "A creature," I said to myself quietly.  
  
"What?" a puzzled Adam asked.  
  
"Nothing. But I've seen these before."  
  
All the sudden I was with the Hunter once again. "You're a Predator, aren't you?" I asked him.  
  
"What?" he asked, "Of course I'm a predator. I seek out prey and claim it."  
  
"No, that's not what I mean."  
  
"What do you mean then?" he asked as we leaped over to a tree limb.  
  
"In Chozo and Human legends, there's a monster called a Predator. They claim the heads of people as trophies."  
  
"Well, I suppose I am guilty of being a Predator then."  
  
"I knew it!" I laughed, "My caretaker said Predators didn't exist."  
  
"It's almost a shame your caretaker isn't here now."  
  
I paused and smiled at the Hunter. "You'd wanna claim him as a trophy, wouldn't you?"  
  
"Am I that transparent?" the Hunter laughed.  
  
"Samus?" Adam asked.  
  
"Sorry, recollecting," I responded. "Are there any signs of the resistance base and the Federation base?"  
  
"I'm reading a small installation, operational, that's probably where our friends are. There's a large installation, it has some power, but looks abandoned. There are also three enormous concentrations of life forms.  
  
"Can you tell what they are?"  
  
"Not at this time, Samus."  
  
"What about human life signs?"  
  
"There are at least 100 human life signs at the resistance base, all appear to be healthy. There are a large number of human life signs at the Federation base. Most however, are dead or have weak life signs..."  
  
"What about the others? The ones that aren't weak?"  
  
"There's only 5.wait, it just dropped to four, strong human life signs."  
  
"It just dropped?"  
  
"Yes, one of them must have died while we were scanning."  
  
"Are there any other life signs at that installation?"  
  
"Three. Unidentifiable. They match the genetic structure of the 'creature', as you called it, out in space."  
  
"Those people are in danger."  
  
"Wait, I'm reading a ship entering the atmosphere!"  
  
"Can you identify it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, Samus. I am sure. It is an unidentified spacecraft."  
  
"Where is it landing?"  
  
"In between the Federation base and the resistance base. Closer to the resistance base."  
  
"Life signs?"  
  
"Six. All unidentifiable."  
  
"I really don't like this," I muttered. 


	6. Part VI

Part VI  
  
The ship shuddered and rocked as it entered the atmosphere of LV426. I tried to get a glimpse of the rock below me. All I could see through the plasma that was flaming around my ship was dust blowing wildly. My head felt like it was going to burst as the speed of entry into the atmosphere pulled several Gs. My helmet was off, so I could feel every impact my head made against my seat. The ship finally hit its breaking thrusters. My body flew forward and then backward, and suddenly I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. And then things were black.  
  
And then I was back with the Hunter.  
  
"I have a question," I told him.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Can I see what you look like under the helmet?"  
  
"Are you sure that no matter what you see, you will not be afraid?"  
  
"I promise," I smiled.  
  
The Hunter slowly moved his hands up to and behind his helmet. Then I saw the helmet move off of his head. And what I saw frightened me for a brief second, but I did not show it. I knew he was not the monster I was to fear. But none the less, he was a scary creature in his own respect. Small spikes went down the center of his large forehead. It seemed to have complex jaws. A mouth, filled with sharp teeth, lay under four appendages around the jaw, each appendage with a tooth at the tip. But the eyes that were on his face. I knew those eyes were soft and worn. The expression on them looked at me like I was a pathetic animal. It was kind of a sad expression, really. I knew those eyes couldn't hurt me. And thus, no other thing on that face could either.  
  
I nodded at the Hunter, and he put his helmet back on.  
  
"Have you gotten site of the creature yet?"  
  
"No. It's been out of my site for too long now. I think we should return to my ship and get a few things."  
  
"Why did you say this last one was more dangerous than the others?"  
  
"Because it spawned from a Yautja, like me."  
  
"So, these things, do they change because of the animal they come out of?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. If you've noticed, the one that came out of your Chozo friend had bird-like features?"  
  
"Uh ha, I saw that."  
  
"Well, I've faced these things that have come out of Yautja before."  
  
"You have?"  
  
"Yes, it spawned from my daughter."  
  
The Predator picked me up and we headed for the ship.  
  
"Why did you come here?" I asked him.  
  
"It wasn't exactly intentional."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I was bringing back the four eggs of these creatures to my home world. They were to be studied, we've been trying to eradicate, or at least get them under control. We were going to rendezvous with a containment ship so that they wouldn't escape. But a mechanical failure in the ship made my partner and I land. I decided to do some hunting while my partner worked on the ship. I came back to ship earlier this evening and found the creatures had escaped and one had gotten my partner. I tracked down the one that got your friend, but I was too late to prevent it from getting your friend. The other two attached themselves to some local animals. I followed you, feeling that one of the creatures would try and attack you, and then I would make my move. Then I found the one that had hatched from your Chozo friend had grown quicker than I expected."  
  
"So you were gonna use me as bait or something?"  
  
"Actually, yes, but I had no intent on letting you get harmed. I was taken by surprise."  
  
We hurried over the ground until we came to a dark, large shape in the forest. It was the ship, but I had a very hard time seeing anything of the ship, it was dark, and seemed to be large. And there, next to the ship, was the carcass of the fallen Predator. His chest was burst open and his glowing, green blood had splattered on all the local trees. It was a horrific sight. I screamed shrilly.  
  
The needle protruded into my skin, and I groggily awoke. "What happened?" I asked. This ship had landed. I looked around and rubbed the back of my head, where the impact had gotten me.  
  
"You went unconscious after your head slammed violently against your seat," Adam replied. "I used the ships automatic first aid and brought you about when it was deemed safe."  
  
"How long was I out?" I asked. It felt as though I had been sleeping for hours.  
  
"Approximately one hundred thirty-two seconds," Adam responded.  
  
"Just over two minutes? I feel like I've been asleep all day."  
  
"You did suffer from a very minor concussion. But the med systems should have dealt with that in the injection."  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Approximately point nine five kilometers from the resistance installation."  
  
"Can you take us closer? I really don't feel up to walking to far."  
  
"Yes, Lady, I can do that."  
  
"Do the resistance people know that we were coming?"  
  
"I did detect a transmission being sent from the compound on Larsis to the resistance base."  
  
"Good."  
  
The ship lurched upward and forward. A brief few second later, it had landed once again. I put my helmet on and got into my airlock. The door in the airlock then opened, revealing the hostile environment to me. The elevator took me up. I could see a doorway into a building that was just starting to open. I could hear a few distant screams. A human figure then appeared in the doorway and beckoned me to come inside quick 


	7. Part VII

Part VII  
  
I entered the building into a dark, yet bustling room. People all around me were putting on battle gear and had a fearful look in their eye. I heard various sentences coming from people's mouths, and I only caught on that something had happened. Not specifically what, however.  
  
"We're gonna get those bastards for what they did!" exclaimed one of the more battle-hardened looking men.  
  
Another man held up his rifle and yelled, "For Charlie and Dave!" Several hoops and hollers followed.  
  
A man came up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "You're Samus Aran, right?" he asked me. I nodded and took my helmet off. The man saw my face and was taken back. "You don't look so good," he told me. "Come on. Let's get you to the infirmary." He led me out of the room and through several corridors. He looked back as we made our way to the infirmary. "I'm Commander Devin Loach, but you can call me Devin." We finally got into some light and I got a good look at his face. He looked much too young to be a commander. I guess he got to that rank rather easily due to the Resistance's small military force. We entered a brightly lit, white room with many instruments and beds. Devin had me sit down on a bed as he went to get the doctor. I noticed several men in other beds. None of them looked too good. One man looked badly burned, as if an acid had smothered his skin. Another had symptoms I easily recognized, an energy drain by a Metroid.  
  
"As you can see, we've had several problems while we're been here," said a man in a white coat, whom I could only presume to be the doctor. He had approached without my noticing. "So you're the famed hunter that Mother sent?" the doctor asked. His British accent was light and pleasant to the ears.  
  
"Mother?" I asked, puzzled.  
  
"The woman on Larsis. You surely must have at least talked to her?"  
  
"Yes, I met her."  
  
"Well, we call her Mother because that's the only name she ever gave us." The doctor pulled out a medical scanner. "Let's have a looksy, shall we?" He ran the scanner around my head. I heard it beep and chirp several times and then the doctor put it away. "Well, it seems you have a mild concussion." He pressed a button or two on a nearby console and two pills appeared on a small tray. He handed them to me. "Here, take these, get some rest, and call me if you need anything." He turned to walk away.  
  
"And whom should I call for?" I asked.  
  
"Dr. Terrance," he replied.  
  
"Nice to meet you," I told him.  
  
"Nice to meet you too," he paused, as if to remember something, "Samus."  
  
I thought for a brief moment as he was walking away. "One more question," I told him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What's going on out there?"  
  
The doctor's face went grim. "Predators," he told me, "But we can handle it, you need to be ready for whatever Mother wants us to do." And then he walked out. I remembered my youth and then decided not to think about it. I then lied down and tried to sleep.  
  
"Here," the Predator handed me a small pistol-like weapon. "Be very careful with that. The blast is," he searched for the right words, "Quite potent. Do not shoot it at anything very close to you. Always use it from a distance."  
  
"Why are you giving me this?" I asked him.  
  
"You will need to try and protect yourself if I fail to eliminate this creature."  
  
I reflected briefly on the grim thought. I didn't want to see him die. And if he did, I wanted to remember him properly.  
  
"Will you tell me what your name is?"  
  
"I am GatakhoroqNautak," he said.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"In your tongue, it means Gatak, of the tribe Nautak," he informed me.  
  
"So your name is Gatak?" I watched him looking around. "How much stuff do you need?"  
  
The Predator sifted through a well organized-looking chest. He pulled out a large quiver of spears for his speargun. Then he pulled out a few small boxes that he put on his belt. "Not much more."  
  
"What are those?" I asked.  
  
"These are field charges. I need them to operate my weapons and cloak."  
  
"Cloak?" I asked, "Is that the thing that makes you look see through?"  
  
"Yes," he nodded. He then pulled out what looked to be some kind of hook launcher.  
  
"What's that?" I asked.  
  
"Do little girls of your species always ask this many questions?" Gatak chuckled. "This is a grappling hook." He then closed up the chest and opened a cabinet looking thing. There were several suits of armor in it. He pulled one out and handed it to me. "Here, put this on. Don't worry, it will adjust to fit you."  
  
I took the armor and was surprised at how lightweight it was. I then put it on. The chest plate suddenly shrunk and fit me well.  
  
"Come let us be going," said Gatak as he got up. I followed him and grabbed his hand, looked at him, and smiled. He stopped and looked down at me. He then got on one knee and took off his helmet. His eyes looked into mine. He took a small knife out and then a roll of what looked like some kind of bandage. He cut his palm. Bright, glowing, green blood came from it. Gatak let it run into a pool on the floor and he bandaged his hand. He then looked at me. "I'm sorry this will hurt a bit." I took my hand and made a small cut on my palm. I yelped in pain. He tilted my hand so that the blood would trickle down into the pool of his own blood. He quickly bandaged my hand and a soothing feeling oozed into my small wound. The Predator then took two fingers into the green and red pool of blood and wiped it across my forehead. "Do the same to my forehead." I took my fingers and put them in the blood mixture and proceeded to wipe it across his forehead. Gatak then got up and looked down at me. "You are now Samus, of the tribe Nautak. I take you on as my daughter, but I shall leave your care with the Chozo."  
  
I smiled at the Predator and he put his helmet back on.  
  
I woke up again and more people were in the infirmary than before. 


	8. Part VIII

Part VIII  
  
Commander Devin Loach came into the infirmary and looked at me after seeing to a few of his men. There were body bags behind a curtain, and I noticed that they weren't empty either. Other areas had men that looked as though they had been beaten up pretty badly. Devin approached me and sighed. "Are you doing better?" he asked.  
  
"Much, thank you," I replied. "Was your problem handled?"  
  
"The Predators are on the run for now," he said, "I doubt will see them again for today." He looked back at his men and frowned. "But if we keep taking this many casualties than we're not gonna last."  
  
I ran over options of what these people could do to protect themselves while I removed my power suit while behind a curtain. An idea popped into my head. "Maybe I can, ah, that won't work," I stuttered as I came out with a fresh change of clothing on.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Maybe I can talk to the Predators."  
  
"Talk?!" Devin exclaimed, "You have to be crazy!"  
  
I put my hand on his shoulder and gripped it. "Not for me."  
  
"Huh? I don't understand." Devin trailed off.  
  
"Look, not many people know this, but I'm part of a Predator tribe."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"It's a long story, but I have reason to believe that my adopted Predator father may still be alive. And if I'm correct, by now he's should be either respected or infamous."  
  
"This is crazy. Do you really want to get yourself killed? What if these are members of a different tribe that hates the one you are a part of?"  
  
"But what if they're part of that tribe?"  
  
"Look, I forbid you from doing that."  
  
"I'm not part of the Resistance Military though," I responded.  
  
"You told Mother you would help us, that puts you under my command. I can order for you to be arrested," Devin told me.  
  
"Fine, I won't do anything. But consider it an option."  
  
"Thank you Samus."  
  
I felt a rumble in my stomach.  
  
"Hungry, huh?" Devin asked.  
  
"You heard that?"  
  
"I bet the doc could hear that from his office." He grabbed my arm and helped me up from the hospital bed. "Let's take you to the mess hall. You can meet the soldiers." I followed the young commander out of the infirmary into the hall and through a few corridors. We came unto a large room with several long tables and plenty of chairs. A few food dispensers lined the walls. There were plenty of people in the room, most looked grizzled and scarred. There were a few children and a pregnant woman in there too.  
  
"Why are there civilians here, Devin?" I asked.  
  
"Some of our soldiers didn't want to leave their children behind, and we had no place for them to go."  
  
"But this is such a hostile place.I already fear for these children."  
  
"We all do, Samus. We all do. I hope those damned Predators don't get them."  
  
I quickly turned my head towards the young man. "I wouldn't worry too much about the Predators going after the civilians." We walked over to the food dispensers where I ordered pot roast, mashed potatoes and milk. We went over to a table where several soldiers were nearby.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The Predator that brought me into the clan protected me from danger."  
  
"He what?"  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"Now you said if he was still alive, he would be respected or infamous, why?"  
  
"Why don't you try and change things?" I asked Gatak.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked me back. We were once again perched upon a treetop scouting for our pray.  
  
"You said the young hunters in your race were all becoming dishonorable."  
  
"I'm a hunter not a reformer," he replied.  
  
"What's a reformer?" I asked.  
  
The Yautja chuckled at me, "Ah the innocence of youth." He trailed off and seemed to think about what he had just said. "No," he paused, "Youths are no longer innocent. They've become vile, dishonorable. Not only my tribe, but all of the tribes." He looked down at me. "I never thought how much you would teach me when I swooped down to rescue you, Daughter." Gatak but his hand on my shoulder, "You are right Samus, things should be changed. I think our tribe may listen to me, but I'm not sure if I could talk to the other tribes." He breathed deeply. "You have made me realize so much, young one."  
  
"I bet you can get people to change," I thought a moment on the name, "Dad."  
  
"What the hell is with this chick, huh Commander?" asked a tough looking woman to my left. "What's this bull I hear about her being in a Pred tribe?"  
  
"This is Samus Aran, Private Maurice," responded Devin.  
  
Private Maurice was a muscular woman, one of those that you're not sure if there was testosterone or estrogen (or both) present in her. She looked like she could bench press an elephant. Her complexion looked somewhat mixed. There seemed to be some Asian in her, but there were also some other elements I couldn't identify. Her dark brown eyes felt as though they were piercing my soul itself. "This is the famed bounty hunter that Mom sent to us?" she asked sarcastically. "Looks more like a powder puff to me." She flipped some of my hair. "Don't go get those locks dirty." She picked up her tray and got up and walked to another table.  
  
"Don't listen to her," said a man that had been sitting on the other side of Private Maurice. "I'm sure she doesn't know what she's talking about." He was a large, bald man of African descent. He scooted to the seat next to me and looked at Devin, "Do you mind, Commander?"  
  
"Go right ahead," the officer replied.  
  
"Hello, Ms. Aran, I'm Corporal Hewling. Jackson Clearance Hewling. Everybody calls me Hewling though," he told me.  
  
"Hello, Hewling," I smiled at him.  
  
"So, how long have you been a hunter?" he asked me.  
  
"All my life," I replied.  
  
"No time for life," he said, "It's kind of sad for you, isn't it?"  
  
"Life is a sad business. You just have to deal with it in different ways."  
  
"Glad to see you two are getting along," said Devin.  
  
I nodded and ate some of the pot roast and then went for the mashed potatoes.  
  
"Hewling here is our senior officer for the recon team," Devin informed me.  
  
"Any business where we need to get something, it's my business," Hewling smiled.  
  
I nodded and examined the man a bit as I dug further into my mashed potatoes. He looked like a leader, and a warrior also. Hewling was buff and looked like his shirt would tear itself off of him. His facial complexion was somewhat boyish, very smooth, and hair less. The light gleamed off his baldhead as if it were a mirror. Some bruises and bandages lined his arms and neck as well. He must have been in the fight with the Yautja. "What about Private Maurice over there," I asked, "What does she do?"  
  
"Deborah is the demolitions officer for the recon team. She likes to spend her time at the gym," replied Hewling. "I'm sure you noticed her size."  
  
"Her size?" cut in another man, "Debby's probably got a bigger package than I do!"  
  
"Hey, you're out of line, mister," responded Devin.  
  
"Sorry, sir," the other man replied.  
  
"Samus," said Hewling, pointing to the man, "This is Private Davis."  
  
Davis extended his hand. "John Davis, madam," he said very smoothly. He was Caucasian with brown hair and green eyes. He was young and he looked as though he hadn't seen much action. He did, however, have several bruises and bandages that seemed fresh. I could only guess they were from the recent brush with Predators.  
  
"A pleasure," I said after swallowing a large portion of pot roast.  
  
"I'm the heavy gunner of the recon team," Davis told me.  
  
I finished off my meal and got up. "Would someone please show me to my quarters?" I asked. Devin got up, "Allow me."  
  
I started to follow him but stopped. "Wait," I said. I turned and headed for Private Maurice. I sat down in front of her, put my elbow down on the table and my hand in the air. She placed her elbow on the table and locked hands with me. Her strength was considerable, but I pushed her hand down to the table fairly easily. "That's for calling me a powder puff." 


	9. Part IX

Part IX  
  
Devin led me into the quarters. There was a small twin sized bed, a small bathroom with a shower, toilet and sink, and a dresser. That was about it. I wasn't expecting much, and I didn't get it.  
  
"These are the closest thing we have to guest quarters," he started, "I'm terribly sorry."  
  
"That's alright. I've been living in my ship for the past few weeks," I told him. "By comparison this is luxury."  
  
He chuckled, "Well, that's good, I guess." He started for the door. "Oh, I've scheduled a meeting with the recon team at 0700 tomorrow morning."  
  
"What time is it now?" I asked.  
  
He turned on a clock on near my bed. "It's 2200 right now. If you want to set an alarm, just tell the clock 'set alarm' and the time."  
  
"Thanks Devin." I told him.  
  
"No problem. Remember, 0700." He turned and walked out after I gave him a nod. I took off the clothing I had been wearing and crawled into bed. It had been only the second time in weeks I had the luxury of a large area to sleep in without a computer or medical patients to wake me up. Only an alarm clock could steal sleep from me, and that wouldn't be for hours. I lied down and pulled the nice, warm blanket over my body and curled up into a ball. My body ached from the jolting about of the previous couple of days. So I just let myself relax and turned off the lights in the quarters.  
  
And found myself with Gatak once again. We were finally pursuing the creature that had spawned from the other Predator. My heart was pounding and my adrenaline was rushing. It was terrible and wonderful all intertwined in a dance of breathtaking grace. We were on the move, I was hanging tightly onto Gatak, since there was no way I could have ran along side him. Every once in a while I would see a black shape move through the bushes. Here and there I could make out a shape. An arm at one point, then a barbed tail. Then a few spikes on its back. Then a long head, but with a Predator's jaw structure. It scared me beyond description, but it excited me as if I had found the largest cash of toys and candy any child had ever found. I was a true hunt. My prey was fleeing, and my partner/adopted parent and I were prowling. I saw the blades exit my adopted father's gauntlet and the cannon on his other shoulder became active. I clutched my gun tightly, making sure not to touch the trigger. My heart beat twice as fast as usual, with a powerful thumping. I found sweat was pouring down my face and my eyes were hard to keep open. The sweat in turn washed the blood from the earlier ritual down into my face. Then all the sudden everything stopped. I was on the ground. Gatak had put me down and moved on before I had even realized it. I stood with my back on a tree and the pistol poised. I knew not to fire too close. It was safe only from a distance.  
  
SHREEEEEK.  
  
I quivered. The sound was certainly the Predator-spawned creature.  
  
ROOOOAAARRRR.  
  
It was Gatak.  
  
CRASH.  
  
Several branches had broken.  
  
THUMP.  
  
Something had hit the ground.  
  
I waited for another sound, but nothing came. I was filled with fear and questions. Had Gatak been victorious or had the creature taken a victim? Was I alone? Was someone watching over me? I didn't know. But my hand trembled. Somehow I knew I could never have been quick enough to hit a target.  
  
SNAP.  
  
A stick had snapped under something's weight. I saw movement in front of me.  
  
Breathing. I could feel breathing on my neck. And then dripping hit my shoulder. I moved forward and turned around. The creature was clinging to the tree I had been on. Its eyeless face stared at me. It breathed very slowly. It's long black body stuck to the tree as if it were a spider. Long claws jutted from its hands and feet. Sharp teeth protruded from its mouth. A mucus-like substance dripped from all over its body. I brought up my gun. It started to open its mouth. A tongue started to come out from behind the Yautja jaw structure. It was a tongue, but not. I've never been sure. If it was a tongue, it was the most terrible tongue that's ever been in a creature. A mouth was in the tongue. And then before I could move, the creature charged. And just as quickly, it yelped in pain. It's blood spewed onto my arm, and ever since then I've had a burn scar on the top of my hand. The armor I had one was eaten away at the points where dripping had hit it. I backed away from the body of the creature, which had fallen to the ground. Its head was stuck on a spear, which in turn was lodged on a tree. Gatak moved forward out of the shadows. His scarred helmet shown in the moonlight, its slash mark shining from the forehead to the mouth. I saw a large gash along his shoulder that slowly dripped bright green. The Predator took the head of the creature and held it high. He put the head down and then kneeled onto one knee. "May your spirit be free, friend," was what I heard through the Predator's translator. He slung the head onto his back and came to me. "Come, let us get you back to your care takers, daughter." He walked slowly though the night toward the Chozo village. We could hear the Chozo calling for me in the woods, but we pressed on. At the edge of the forest, Gatak stopped me and kneeled down to my level.  
  
"Are you leaving?" I asked.  
  
"I must. Greater hunts await me," he replied.  
  
"You won't forget me, will you?" I whimpered.  
  
"Of course not." He brought up his bandaged hand from the ground and took my bandaged hand. He took off the bandages on both our hands. His hand still bled, and so did mine. "There is but one more part of the ritual. After completing our first hunt together, we must share blood again." He took my hand and gripped it tightly with his. Our blood intertwined and oozed. "SamushoroqNautak, you are now deserving of the name and are undoubtedly a member of the tribe Nautak." He took out a small device and squeezed a trigger on it. A spray came out and my hand immediately healed. "If you ever encounter another Yautja, and he wants to hunt you, show him your hand. He will be able to detect my blood traces."  
  
I ran up and hugged him tightly. I then took off the armor and gave him the gun. "Will you ever come and see me?" I asked.  
  
"I sincerely will try," he replied. "I must be going."  
  
He backed away and went into the forest. I watched until I could no longer see him. I then made my way to my home.  
  
The alarm in my quarters woke me up and I got ready for my meeting with the recon team. 


	10. Part X

Author's Note: For those of you who are interested, I've put up the first chapter of a Predator fic, "Predator: He Who Hunts The Hunter". Check in my profile to see it or go to the Aliens/Predator section.  
  
Part X  
  
I readied myself for the meeting with recon team. The clock slowly dwindled closer to 0700. I put on some fatigues with no rank that someone had kindly put a name patch on that read "Aran."  
  
I went over to the mess hall at 0615 and ordered scrambled eggs and milk out of the food dispenser. It definitely was not the best meal I had ever eaten, but it beat the Nauoruzayian squid larva I had eaten the month before. I saw several faces around the room that looked pretty grizzled. One had a few scars on his face that reminded me very much of the scar on my hand that was from the Yautja-spawned creature of my childhood. I suddenly became very aware to something; several of the patients in the infirmary had similar burns. The idea that those creatures could be on the planet as well suddenly terrified me. I suddenly longed to see Gatak. He had only ever seen me once in between the time he left that night and that morning at the breakfast table. I had been nearly sixteen when that happened. And that had been nearly ten years before. I tried to shun the memories out of my mind and as I did that, the eggs tasted worse and worse.  
  
I got up from the table and headed for the briefing room that I had been instructed to go to. When I arrived it was 0658, and there seemed to be about twenty to twenty five people in the room. Commander Loach was not in there yet, so I had no idea where to sit. Hewling saw me and beckoned for me. I sat next to him, Private Davis was on the other side, and Private Maurice was behind me. Her face was stern and cold. She sat with her arms and legs crossed and simply looked straight at the door.  
  
"She's always like that in briefings," said Davis, quietly. "When she's like that," he started, "Sometimes Loach screws up and thinks she's a man. Of course, most of us think that all the time."  
  
A hand suddenly slapped him across the back of the head, "Shut the hell up, dickwad," said Maurice.  
  
"Both of you, stop it, now," ordered Hewling. Just then, Devin entered the room. All of the recon team stood up and saluted. I stood up, but did not salute. I wasn't really sure what would be appropriate.  
  
I saw Devin Loach fiddled with a few information discs before he prepped his voice with a loud "AH-HEM".  
  
"You may be seated," he said. The soldiers and I all took to our seats and listened. "As you know," he began, "We have run into several," he searched for a word, "Problems since we've been here."  
  
I looked about and saw several soldiers look grimly at each other.  
  
"We've lost a few good people," said Devin, "And I'm sure all of us wish we could get them back." His eyes suddenly seemed to glaze over with grief, but just as quickly became normal again. "Well, it's time we got some information on what we're dealing with." He slipped in an information disc to part of his podium. A screen projected an in orbit view of the area. Devin pointed to a somewhat small looking chain of buildings in the south- central part of the map. "We are here." He then moved up to northwest corner to a large chain of buildings. "And here, is a Federation base. Now, as far as we can tell, it's abandoned. However, there are still a few living bio-signs that show up every once in a while, only one that we can guarantee is human. The base has minimal power, enough to access the computers. What we need to want to do is find our way to the main computer station and download the entire database."  
  
I noticed Private Davis raise his hand.  
  
"Yes, Private Davis?" inquired Devin.  
  
"Commander, what do we need the database for?" Davis asked.  
  
"So we can find out what the hell the Federation was doing over there. We know they brought over Metroids, but there's something else on this planet. And we're not sure if it's native or introduced."  
  
"What is it, sir?" asked a man in the back.  
  
"We're not sure," Devin informed him, "We're never captured any images with them. And those here who have encountered them have either died, or didn't see enough to identify the animal."  
  
"So you think we can find something out over at the base?" grunted Maurice.  
  
"Yes, I think we can," said Devin. "After we're done with the information collecting, we're going after the Metroid nest." He pointed at another point on the map. "At this point is a large cave. The Metroids have set up a nest in this area and seem to be raiding the nest of the other creatures. What they're doing this for, we do not know. But to deal with the Metroids, we have Ms. Aran here. She's dealt with them before and she should be able to help us now." He looked down at his podium and scowled for a moment. "But for now we have a priority on our hands. We need to take care of these Predators before we launch any long range missions." Devin put in another disc and a biological readout of a Predator was displayed. "As you can read, their strength is much higher than that of a human and they're ruthless hunters."  
  
I could take what I had just heard, "I'm sorry, but I've had experience with Predators and I know some of their ways. They do have an honor code, so I wouldn't call them ruthless. They prey on people with weapons. People without weapons are not dangerous." Hewling grabbed my shoulder and tugged at me to sit down. There was a bit of commotion around the soldiers.  
  
"Thank you, Samus," said Devin.  
  
I sat down and crossed my arms. I didn't seem to be making a good impression with the recon team.  
  
"Now, where were we?" Devin muttered. "Ah yes, on the subject of the Predators." He put in the map again and then pointed at a point about three kilometers from the resistance base. "This is where we detected the Predator ship. We will move out at 0900 today and take care of the problem." He scanned the faces of his men. "No one has to go on orders. This is a volunteering mission. Predators can easily kill, so we need to be careful and get them in force. Volunteers?"  
  
I watched as all of the soldiers stood up around me. I stood as well.  
  
"Samus, we need you for taking care of the Metroids, you're too valuable," whispered Hewling into my ear. I saw Devin smirk at me. I smiled back.  
  
"Well, Ms. Aran," started Devin, "You've decided to join us?"  
  
"Yes sir," I replied.  
  
"Alright then," he said, "Corporal Hewling, get a few people to lead different teams and let's get a strategy worked out to take on these damned Predators."  
  
I once again longed to see Gatak again. 


	11. Part XI

Author's note: This chapter would best be rated R for violence.  
  
Part XI  
  
I sat in APC 1, fully dressed in my power suit. Corporal Hewling was to my left and the ever-intimidating Private Maurice was to my right. Private Davis admired the power suit from across the vehicle's seating aisle. All the soldiers sat on green netting and had simple buckled straps holding them in. Several of the soldiers chomped anxiously at chewing gum. The Armored Personnel Carrier rocked and shook as it went over the hostile terrain of LV426. Commander Loach sat next to the APC's pilot and had a headset on. "Loach to caravan. Check in," I heard him say.  
  
"APC 2; here," responded a man on a screen. The image flashed to another man  
  
"APC 3; here," he said.  
  
He flipped on a switch that said broadcast to all. The APCs were noisy, so the radios in all the headsets turned on. Loach got up and looked at his men (and women). "Alright everybody," he said, I had my helmet tuned into the frequency that the recon team was using, "Listen up. We are about to have an encounter with a deadly species. To make matters worse, there are a total of six of them. These Predators are natural born killers. And frankly, some of you may not live to see the end of the day. And I'm sorry for those of you who don't, but it's for the good of Resistance. We're approaching on the Predator's ship. We have designated team commanders assigned. Be sure to be in contact with your team at all times. No closing the channel. And no heroics either. We don't need anybody shittin' this up for us. Listen to your commanders." His face was stern, yet he suddenly smiled. "They hopefully know what they're doing." There were several hoops and hollers from the various team commanders. "You guys know what to do. So do it!"  
  
I heard cheering coursing through all the radio channels that the recon team was using. There were shouts ranging from "Woohoo" to "Let's get the bastards!".  
  
My heart beat rose and my adrenaline flew through my bloodstream. I knew what Yautja were capable of. I really wished I had Gatak's counsel so that I would know what to do. But I also knew that that was not possible.  
  
"Okay team," I heard Hewling say through my team's (Alpha Team's) radio channel and over the noise of the APC, "You guys just stick close to each other and listen to my orders." He looked over at me. "Samus, you have experience with Predators. You have an idea of how they think. I want to hear everything you might have to say."  
  
So I told him what I knew. Predators were an honor-bound warrior race that doesn't believe in hunting prey that is either unarmed, incapable of defending himself or herself or is an expecting mother. Hewling kept his eyes pointed straight at where my face would be (since I had my helmet on), listening intently and assimilating every bit of information I gave him. My back ached as we crossed the terrain. I had never been on such a bumpy ride, and I had been on an Altrarian camel going across the Toolamikean tundra. I figured there would have been better shock absorbers on the APC, but if they were good, then the terrain was just terrible. Suddenly I saw Devin flipped on the "all frequencies" switch and get up, looking back onto those of us in APC 1.  
  
"Alright everybody, we're here," he said.  
  
The APC screeched to a stop and the teams loaded up. I checked over the systems in my power suit to make sure everything was working. I flipped over to my scanner, then my thermal vision, then to the x-ray mode. I then checked to see if my various weapons were working. Power Beam: operational. Wave Beam: powered and working. Ice Beam: ready and waiting. Thermal Beam: set to go. Missles: ready. From what I could see, I was pumped to go. I wasn't enthusiastic about the probable upcoming massacre, but if it protected the base and the cause, then I didn't see any choice. The hatch opened to my left and across from it was the other hatch. All but five people immediately exited the vehicle. Those remaining were the pilot, the turret gunner, Devin, Hewling and myself.  
  
"What's wrong, Samus?" Hewling asked me.  
  
"I don't know," I responded, somewhat honestly. "I guess I just don't really want to slaughter the race into which I have been accepted."  
  
Hewling put a comforting hand on my power suit's shoulder. "They're been killing us. We're the ones trying to stop the Federation. We need to succeed on this planet without them coming and hunting us down. We need to stay alive. Which means we must take down these Predators."  
  
"But, what if I could talk to them?" I asked.  
  
Devin rolled his eyes at that remark. "Samus," he started, "I highly doubt that your friend is with them. That idea is foolhardy. For your own sake, just don't try it." A sudden explosion rocked the APC. Hewling grabbed me before I could be flung out of my seat. His dark skinned hands held tightly to my power suit.  
  
"Come on," he said, "They need us out there."  
  
Hewling and I ran out into the fray from the APC. I immediately noticed that all enemy fire seemed to be coming from nowhere. Cloaking devices, I told myself. I switched over to my x-ray vision and immediately saw six figures besides the soldiers. Pulsating laser rifles blazed around me as I raised my arm cannon. I had the power beam activated and shot at one of the figures. His arm was blasted from its shoulder. Some of the soldiers moved their attention towards the point where the Yautja warrior had been. I switched to combat vision and saw him uncloak. Brilliantly glowing green blood spewed from his shoulder and flowed from his disembodied arm.  
  
Rifle shots poured into the poor Predator's body and he was quickly killed. A pulse came from an invisible source and exploded onto an entire team, instantly killing every one of them. I switched back to x-ray and saw that three of the Predators were retreating to their ship. Another explosion hit on of the APCs, leaving a large black scorch mark on its roof. A switched back to combat view to see a man to my right being decapitated by a spear that instantly reminded me of the gun Gatak used to kill the creature. A brave woman ran up to where one of the Predators that was still battling the human. Switched back to x-ray to see the Yautja I then saw the Predator swipe at the woman and then witnessed as her guts spilled out onto the ground. I couldn't make out exactly what organs she lost due to the x- ray vision. I decided to go after the three retreating hunters since no one else could see where they were going. I ran past the two battling Predators. One even shot with a pistol device that seemed very much like the one Gatak had let me use. It exploded with a brilliant flash just ahead of me, which caused my visor to have a scrambled picture for a brief moment. I let the Predator be, though, and gained on the retreating group. They noticed me and proceeded to pick up their pace. I then pushed myself as hard as possible to catch up to the escaping Yautja. My legs burned, even with my performance-enhancing suit. I gained on the Predators and almost had them when they entered the ship. I hurled myself forward as the hatch of the ship was closing and barely managed to get through. The Predator's had decloaked, so I switched to the combat mode on my visor. The other side of the airlock opened and I found myself in a large trophy room. A mist filled the room, or at least all the way to my waist.  
  
I turned from side to side in the trophy room and saw nothing. I finally completely turned around towards the hatch. Nothing. But then a hand came down on my back and pulled me to the floor.  
  
And I saw a Yautja. Its arm was pulled back with its wrist blades extended. Human and various other skulls adorned a belt across its chest. And then the other two hunters appeared from behind it. I then saw gray dreadlocks and a familiar gash along the face of his helmet.  
  
"Gatak?!"  
  
The Predator stopped his attack. The others backed away, seemingly astonished. The Predator felt around my glove and arm cannon for a way to take them off, and succeeded. He then examined my palm closely.  
  
"Samus?" I heard him say. He got up and looked the other Predators. "SamushoroqNautak." He helped me up, took off his mask and gave me a Predator's grin. It was Gatak. 


	12. Part XII

Part XII  
  
I emerged outside of the Predator's ship and saw that the Resistance soldiers were still having a shoot out with the single Predator, although he had changed positions and was constantly moving. I quickly switched my transceiver to broadcast on all channels.  
  
"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" I yelled into the microphone of the helmet. I heard a portion of the rifles stop. Surely some of the soldiers had become confused by my sudden order. I noticed Gatak to my side signaling the other Predator to stand down. The speakers in my helmet turned on.  
  
"What in the hell do you think you're doing Samus?!" yelled Devin.  
  
"It's alright," I replied, "I've made contact with the Predators."  
  
"What?" responded Devin, his voice sounding completely aghast.  
  
"Their leader is my tribal father. He's the one who adopted me. He's agreed to stand down if we do."  
  
"Are you sure?" Devin asked warily.  
  
"Very sure. I would know him anywhere. He's definitely trustworthy. Predators tend to keep their word."  
  
Then an automated voice came onto the speaker, presumably on all channels, "All units; stand down. Repeat: all units; stand down."  
  
The firing stopped all except for a few stray gunshots.  
  
Soon I found myself in a face to face with Devin. Gatak was standing next to me. "Why did you go and do that? What if he had not known you? You could have died. We need you to help us with the Metroids," he lectured.  
  
"I was trying to stop them from giving us anymore casualties," I explained. "And besides, I managed to talk to them right? They're standing down, aren't they?"  
  
"Yes, but," he started loudly, but then hushed his voice and leaned in close, "I don't trust them."  
  
"But I do," I informed him. "Gatak saved my life and took me on as his daughter."  
  
Gatak then but in, "You have my full assurance that myself and the members of my clan will not attack or double cross you, Commander Loach."  
  
"Even after you've killed nearly two dozen of my people? I don't really see how I can put too much trust in you," snapped Loach.  
  
"You have no idea why we approached your base in the first place!" Gatak angrily responded.  
  
"Hmm, let's think. To get trophies maybe?" hissed the human commander.  
  
"Why you insolent little pest!"  
  
I had to cut in. "Whoa, gentlemen," I started, "We're getting a little out of hand now, don't you think?" The human and the Yautja both ceased their argument. "Now, that's better," I stated. "Tell us, Gatak, why did you attack the base?"  
  
"We actually came for information and a possible truce," the hunter responded.  
  
"Bullshit! Predators don't ally themselves with anyone!" exclaimed Devin.  
  
"No!" Gatak exclaimed, but he then quieted himself. "We do not. But this is an exception. We wanted to propose a joint strike on the Federation base in order to obtain information on what the Federation was doing here."  
  
"Why would you be interested on what the Federation is doing?" Devin asked coldly. "And why would you want to do a joint strike? Why couldn't you do it yourself?"  
  
"Because we have reason to believe the Federation is developing a weapon to attack our home world. The Federation has also destroyed most of our sacred grounds and destroyed countless Yautja lives. We will stand for it no longer! We know they've been experimenting with dangerous creatures that are a threat to all of us and they have gotten loose, which means that the five of us Yautja that are left could not attack alone."  
  
"You see," I said to Devin, "Humans aren't the only ones affected by the Galactic Federation. And sometimes even the Yautja need help."  
  
"But why did you kill our men?" Devin asked Gatak.  
  
"They engaged us first. We were merely defending ourselves."  
  
There was a pause; Devin seemed to contemplate what the near seven-foot extraterrestrial that was in front of him had told him. "I wasn't aware of this."  
  
I decided to butt in again, "Look, Devin," I turned and looked him in the eye, and then turned for the Yautja, "Gatak, we can work together. We're all in this for the same reason. All we need is to find out what the Feds were doing here, and then exterminate whatever they made and whatever they released, including the Metroids. They must have found a food source if they've lived this long."  
  
"I wonder what they're feeding on?" asked Devin.  
  
Gatak cleared his throat to get their attention, "We know."  
  
I soon found myself with Gatak, his fellows, Devin, and Hewling all onboard the Yautja ship. Gatak, myself, and the other two humans in the company were crowded around a computer screen on the bridge of the ship. Gatak pressed some keys and spoke some of his native language to the computer. It paused and I watched the screen come up with a picture of a familiar looking creature. I knew what it was immediately. I had seen them when I was with Gatak while I was living with the Chozo, and I had seen one floating in orbit of LV426. I suddenly heard Devin gasp.  
  
"An Alien," he trailed off.  
  
"What?" I asked. "You've seen them too?"  
  
"Too?" Devin started, but then shut up. "It's an Alien. A Xenomorph. I thought they were mythical."  
  
"Yeah," started Hewling, "I've heard of them too. And seen illustrations of them in a book on cryptoxenozoology. They say what they implant their young in people's chest and then the larvae burst out when gestation is over."  
  
"And their blood is acid," stated Devin. "I can't believe this. There's not been a Xenomorph sighting for nearly two hundred years. Nobody believes in these things."  
  
I then took off my arm cannon and displayed the burn scar on my hand to my fellow humans. "Believe it. Gatak was hunting these things when we met. I got this burn from blood splatter."  
  
"That looks just like the burn on Judson's face! But he couldn't see what he had shot," said Hewling. "You think maybe that's what got him? I know he killed it, but when I asked him if he had stayed to see what it was, he just said 'I wasn't staying to see that piece of shit! It nearly killed me!'"  
  
Hewling looked over at Gatak, "What are the Xenomorphs feeding on?"  
  
"Well, it would seem they were feeding on Metroids, just as the Metroids are feeding on them," replied the Predator, "But there seems to be some human traces."  
  
"I noticed three large concentrations of life besides the Resistance base," I said.  
  
"Yes, there seems to be another large hive of life, but we can not get a fix on exactly what is there," Gatak told me.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Devin.  
  
"It means, that we have never seen anything like them before. And I have a feeling that we may find information on that at the base." He pressed a few buttons and a layout of the base. A few different colored blips ran across the screen. "The red dots are 'Xenomorphs' as you call them. The blue are Metroids. And the green one is a human."  
  
"A human?" I gasped, "How is there a human still alive in there?"  
  
"It seems to have found a small area where neither species has gone," said Gatak.  
  
I looked over at Devin and Hewling, "That's funny. Metroids are smart and have good senses; I figure they would have gotten all the humans by now. And with those Xenomorphs there too, the process would have been quicker." I stared Devin straight in the eye, "When we go over there, we should see if we can't find this person."  
  
Devin and Hewling both nodded. "That should be a priority. He or she may have information we need or may know how to access the base computers," said Hewling.  
  
"Is there still power there?" Devin asked.  
  
"Enough for the computers to still be online," responded Gatak. "Good," I said.  
  
In a few hours, the soldiers, the Predators and myself were all back to base, planning. 


	13. Part XIII

Part XIII

Devin, Hewling, Private Maurice, Private Davis, Gatak, the other Predators and I all sat around a large table with a map of the area lying across it. 

"I heavily disagree on using a large force," Gatak told Commander Devin Loach, "With the amount of Metroids, Xenomorphs, and unknowns in the area, it would be ordering your men to their deaths. A small covert team would be in all of our best interests."

"I'm forced to agree, sir," said Hewling, flatly, "We've already lost too many men, and we can't afford more."

"I agree as well," I added. Privates Maurice and Davis nodded quietly. As well did the three other Predators.

Devin sighed; it was two to eight that a small force should be used to retrieve the information and surviving human. Only Gatak's second-in-command, Prokik, agreed with Devin. 

"I'm confident that a large force could overwhelm and exterminate the creatures from the area of the base," Prokik stated. He seemed much younger and sure of himself than Gatak. His dreadlocks were dark, greasy black unlike Gatak's dreary gray. His skin was a deep green/black with a few lighter areas around his face and fingers. His claws were neatly kept and were not cracked or torn like some of his fellows. He pulled a small device to his mouth and breathed in. The Yautja were not used to an environment so heavy on oxygen and carbon dioxide, but they managed by using their respirators. 

Luckily the universal translator was working great, so there was no confusion among the different species.

_At least they're talking and not shooting_, I thought to myself.

"But more creatures would just come in," I argued, "Metroids seem to have a sense of what's going on with others of their hive. It's like they have collective thoughts of some kind."

"The same goes for the Xenomorphs," Gatak followed, "When several are killed within the vicinity of a hive, more are sure to come and investigate. Sending a large force would be suicidal. Stealth needs to be used in this case."

I noticed that Gatak and his subordinates did not seem happy with their second-in-command. One of them eyed him evilly as he took a breath through his respirator. That particular Predator seemed particularly menacing due to the absence of part of his top outer jaw. Where there is normally a tooth or tusk of some kind, there was just a healed over piece of flesh. It gave the already scary alien a grizzled look. 

"Well, Commander, I believe you been out voted," said Gatak, smugly.

*  *  *

Later on I sat in the mess hall with Gatak, his cronies, Hewling, Davis and Maurice.

"Now, I don't understand a few things," I started. The others around me perked up to listen. Prokik tore a steak apart with his hands and stuffed a large piece of it in his mouth.

"Before I landed a few things happened that I don't understand. First, a Zebesian contacted me and told me to go to Larsis. He said a _man was waiting for me on Larsis, but 'Mother' was there. Second, a derelict Federation cruiser is floating in orbit. By the looks of it, they were transporting Xenomorphs and Metroids. I just can't figure if they were transporting them here or taking them away. And also when I was in orbit, Adam said there were four healthy human life signs, but I guess they were killed, because now there is one. And there were no Metroids or unidentifiables."_

"Well, I can't guess at anything about the Zebesian. Maybe Mother never made direct contact with him, to protect herself, maybe?" responded Hewling.

"And we did detect a Federation cruiser come into orbit," said Davies, "But I don't know if it ever left."

"I seem to recall hearing some cargo shuttles were making runs to the surface and back," said Maurice. I was very thankful the Private Deborah Maurice was more agreeable to me now that I had proved my Predator "connections".

 Hewling nodded in confirmation, "Commander Loach informed me of that, I suppose it got out to you guys," he said slyly. He smiled at his subordinates.

Prokik spoke up to that, "The Federation was likely gearing up to destroy our home world." One of the other Yautja, Tuklik, whom I had learned was Prokik's younger brother, grunted in agreement.

I was surprised from what Gatak proceeded to say, "I do not believe that the Federation would unleash that few of the galaxy's scum onto us. If they were to unleash Xenomorphs and Metroids upon us, they would have had several cruisers full, not one. I believe they would also have a fleet ready to destroy any escaping ships."

Davis looked at the Predators in astonishment, "You guys really think the Federation would try to completely wipe you out?"

Gatak nodded in confirmation, "It would not be the first time." He grinned the insidious looking grin of a Yautja.

"What do you mean?" I asked. The attention of all the surrounding humans had been well captured by the conversation.

"Over a half century ago, our people covertly attacked many Galactic Federation installations. This is not common knowledge to the people of the galaxy. A select few humans and other beings, led by a very ferocious female human informed us of the Federation's Xenomorph breeding programs. We learned that the Federation was planning on using the Xenomorphs as biological weapons to exterminate certain 'threatening species'. We were number two behind Zebesians. The group that gave us the information knew that the Zebesians wouldn't be as trustworthy as us. Of course at first we were skeptical, but when we investigated we found their claims true. We then systematically terminated each breeding site." He paused and looked at me directly. "That night I found you, those Xenomorphs eggs, they had been captured from a Federation breeding program. But about ten of your years ago, we killed what we thought to be the last of them. But then we got information on the installation here and came as soon as possible."

"How did you get information on it?" asked Hewling, his attention fully grasped by the older Predator's story.

A corner of Gatak's mouth lifted smugly, "We have our ways."

*  *  *

I sat alone with Gatak in my quarters. He had pulled a chair up across from my spot on the bed. We had been talking for hours. He was very interested the story of what I had been doing since we last met, years earlier.

"And that's how I got off that lab and killed the X Virus," I started, "Or at least, I hope I killed them."

"Very impressive, my daughter," he said, "And since then?"

"Running. I finally discovered the stupidity and danger of the Federation and knew I couldn't let it go on. I've been helping various Resistance cells for months," I told him. I leaned forward to examine my adopted clan father's face. "What have you been doing?"

"What you told me to, so many years ago, _SamushoroqNautak_," he said. "Returning honor and dignity to our clan, the Nautak."

"How?" I asked.

"I became a respected Elder and taught our young the ways of honor," he said. "And taught the old as well. Youths such as Prokik, Tuklik, Molsor, and Tijunaq were once wild and dishonorable, but they have been taught. The Golden Days of the Nautak have returned once again."

I hadn't known the names of the other two Predators in Gatak's until then.

"And the common threat of the Federation is binding the clans together," he smiled, "It is not just the Golden Days of the Nautak; it is the Golden Days of the Yautja!"

"I'm glad for you, Tribal Father," I said. And I truly was.


	14. Part XIV

Part XIV

Devin Loach, Jackson Hewling, Deborah Maurice, John Davis, Gatak, Prokik, Tuklik, Molsor, Tijunaq, four other humans and I all boarded an APC which was fueled up and ready to head to the abandoned Galactic Federation base. The Yautja found no need to strap themselves into the large seats of the vehicle. They merely kept checking over their weaponry. Tijunaq, the youngest of the Predators, gently polished a sword, though this sword had several small blades protruding from the base of the main blade and extending around the curved handle. His skin was the lightest of all the Yautja present, I figured he spent a lot of time on night hunts. But then again, I still don't have the slightest idea on Yautja skin pigmentation, so I don't really know. 

Gatak glanced at me once in a while, and I would give him a smile back. I was busy checking my communication links. My ship, controlled by the simulated mind of Adam Malcovich, was flying high above the Armored Personnel Carrier that the group was riding in. Devin had asked for some air support, so Adam was providing it. If need be, the ship could latch onto the APC and carry it to safety. Adam also had the ship's cannons ready to strike as well. 

Just like the ride to the Predator ship, this one was bumpy. My head jolted back against the seat more than once. Luckily my helmet was on and locked in. After triple-checking my communication links, I turned off all communications so I could get some quiet and think. I had no idea what to expect from this endeavor, besides some creatures that I didn't particularly want to run into and also the mission plan. First we had to get into the complex, and then split into two teams. Team Alpha had to go to the central command room and download the base computer system's memory while Team Beta hunted down the lone surviving human and bring that person to safety. Team Alpha consisted of Hewling, Davies, Maurice and two of the other soldiers that had volunteers while Team Beta was all of the Predators, the other two soldiers, Riggs and Johnson, that had come along, and myself. 

I closed my eyes and tried to rest a bit for the remainder of the trip, I found it difficult, however, due to the constant shaking and rocking in the vehicle. My helmet at least drowned out the noise. I did manage to relax a bit though, loosening up made all the impacts hurt less when I hit the seat. About two miles out of the installation, I felt a tap at the side of the helmet, I opened my eyes to see Hewling staring straight at me through the visor. He signaled to his earpiece and then pointed at me. I told the microphone in the visor to open channels. 

"Yeah?" I asked.

"We're almost there. You ready?" he asked.

I nodded. He then gave me two thumbs up and sat back down in his place. I ran through my weapons checks, making sure everything was in working order. I had just finished when Commander Loach got up and talked to everyone. 

"All of you know your parts," he started, "When each team has completed their task, immediately return to the APC. We don't need you guys lingering when there's hostiles in there. And I'm sure all of you want to keep your limbs attached to your bodies."

I heard a few chuckles over the speaker in my helmet. 

"Just get out there and do your jobs," Devin said.

*  *  *

"I'll get it!" I said as I switched immediately to my Ice Beam. The Metroid larva quickly hovered at me, it's small tusks opened wide so it could suck my life energy out. I shot the beam once it got within a few feet of me. A blue flash filled the area and a ball of cold shot towards the creature. A layer of ice quickly covered it and it fell to the steel floor below, where it shattered into thousands of pieces. It was the first hostile we had encountered since entering the complex. I turned to Gatak, "How many Metroids and Xenomorphs did your scans indicate?"

"I'm unsure," he looked over at his fellow Yautja.

Prokik spoke up, "At the last time I checked, there were at least ten Xenomorphs and seven Metroids. The human life sign was still strong as well."

I nodded. "Where is he? Do we know?"

Prokik spoke up again, "He has strayed a few times from one hiding place, I presume to get sustenance. But he has stayed in one place for the past few days, it would be best to start there."

Gatak looked over at his second-in-command, "Could you lead us to the place?"

The younger Yautja nodded and sped up his pace to lead the way of the team.

We traversed through several passageways. Numerous holes were burned in the walls and floors. The entire complex was dark, only the computer was still online, since it had its own power source. We made our way though the complex using portable spotlights, or at least, the humans did. I presume that the Yautja had some form of thermal vision or infrared, because they used no lights. I tailed closely behind Prokik, keeping a watchful eye out for Metroids or Xenomorphs. 

I never will forget one of the halls we passed through. We turned a corner, and immediately everyone around me began complaining about a smell. I couldn't smell anything because my helmet was airtight. But when we came full around into that hall, I became sick to my stomach. And I knew what had caused all of the things I was seeing; Xenomorphs. Hundreds of men and women were pinned to the walls in some form of hardened mucus. All of them had looks of horror on their very dead faces. Their chests had seemingly burst open, much as the dead Yautja that was with Gatak so many years before. I tried scanning my surroundings, but all I found was the substance the corpses were pinned in was an organic material and that the dead people were just that; dead people. We traversed down the corridor, hopping over legs and arms. It appeared that several of the humans had not been victims of the Xenomorphs' insidious gestation cycle, but instead used as food. I stopped at one who seemed to be the most recently dead; I checked the dog tags hanging around his neck. Benjamin Jones was the name. I couldn't used the face to certify if that was who the man was, because most of his face had been bitten off, leaving many portions of exposed skull. I laid the dog tags back on them man's half eaten chest and moved on.

Just as I started to pick up my pace, a thick liquid dropped down on my face.

"What the hell?" I muttered to myself. It seemed that the others heard me through the comm. system and turned around. Riggs and Johnson both looked above me and immediately lifted their guns. I backed up and looked up.

And suddenly all the memories of the Xenomorphs from that night in my childhood flooded back. Looking at me, straight in the eye, or at least, what seemed to be where the eyes would be, was the long, black head of one of the things. It stared at me for what seemed like an eternity, before lashing out with it's long, clawed fingers. I quickly raised my gunning arm and pressed the fire button. 

A burst of green liquid flew everywhere. I quickly tried to shield myself, but already could feel several spots where new warmth was working its way through my suit. Luckily I had several new features on my suit to quickly combat acids, so I was undamaged. 

"Damn, that was close!" exclaimed the young Private Riggs.

"Yeah, I'll say," I replied, "Let's get moving."

We made our way to the end of the hall, and Prokik pointed to a room had once had glass doors, but were now broken and scattered about. 

"The human is in a waste area behind in the kitchen," he said.

I headed in first and kept a sharp eye out for anything. A body sat, leaning on one of the counters, his face was pale and his skin looked dried out. He had fallen victim to a Metroid. I knelt down and noticed something behind his back. A rectangular panel's edges just barely poked out from behind his body. I moved him aside and took hold of the panel. The problem was, it wouldn't budge. So I switched to the plasma gun on my plasma cannon and superheated the panel, then went to my ice gun and froze it. The extreme temperature changes caused the panel to shatter and I pulled out the remains. The shaft behind was very dark, but I was able to compensate and looked in. A chamber sat not too far from the opening of the shaft.

"Hello?" I called.

"_Go away!" was the response I got._


	15. Part XV

**Part XV**

I had Riggs shine his light into the shaft. Inside the chamber at the end, was a young woman, perhaps twenty years old. She averted her eyes from the light and put her hand up to block it. I could only guess that it had been weeks since she had seen a bright source of light.

"Commander, this is Team 2, we have found the survivor, we need to extract her from her hiding place though," I reported through my communicator in my helmet. 

"_Good work, Team 2. Now get the survivor out and head back to the APC_," responded the voice of Commander Devin Loach.

"Yes, sir," I responded. I looked in at the woman in the shaft. "Could you crawl out of that shaft? We're here to bring you to safety."

"Go away, you're lying. No one can escape those things out there!" she called back.

"Yes, we can escape. We know how, we've fought them before. Just come with us and we'll take you to safety," I said, attempting to reassure the poor young woman. "Just crawl out of their and we'll protect you."

The young woman was whimpering, and her whole body was quivering. I felt very sorry for her, being alone, knowing everyone else was dead. But I didn't have time to think about it; a shriek resonated through the room that the team was in. A Xenomorph burst into the room. The Yautja were quick to react, and Molsor managed to shoot it in the head with his shoulder cannon. The blue energy caused the Alien's head to explode, making a spray of acid blood. Johnson was hit in the face by several droplets and fell to the floor, cradling his injured face. I quickly turned away from the horrific sight; the acid was burning straight to his skull.

I reached my hand into the shaft, "Come on! We've got to get out of here!" The young woman took my hand and I pulled her out of the shaft. I saw that Riggs was checking Johnson as I turned around. "Is he alive?"

Riggs nodded, "But he needs medical treatment. Someone's gonna have to carry him, though." 

Gatak turned to Tijuanaq and nodded, and the young Predator picked up the injured human. 

I turned to Gatak and he turned to me, "Let's go," I said. The Team went at a fast paced to escape the infested building. Sounds of things moving through the vents became more apparent. We were being followed by something. Suddenly a pipe above us exploded, and a Hunter Metroid appeared. It's jellyfish-like body floated above us for a brief second before it lashed out with its long tentacles. I raised my arm cannon and shot at it with the freeze gun, like the previous Metroid we had encountered, it fell to the floor and shattered. 

I looked at the group, "Let's get going."

We hurried as quickly as possible until we got to the hall filled with corpses. The limbs lying about the floor slowed down our pace. And we had to be wary, because we knew this was a potential feeding spot for the Xenomorphs. We made a protective circle around Johnson and the survivor; Molsor and Tijunaq walked backwards to keep an eye out behind us, but were tightly squeezed with the team.

Suddenly something burst out from the wall before my eyes. At the time I couldn't get a grasp on what it was. It was bipedal, and was the same color as a Xenomorph, except its head was clear and smooth; its organs were clearly exposed. Two tentacles shot out from its back towards me and came around my neck. I struggled, but the creature was too strong and was pulling me in. Two small tusks came out from the sides of its mouth and it began to make a sucking sound. But as quickly as the encounter started, it began to end. Three red dots in a triangular formation appeared in the middle of the creature's face. I knew exactly what those three dots meant and I swerved my body so the Yautja that was targeting the creature would get a clear shot. I dropped my legs so my weight would pull me below the blast radius and just as I did, a burst of blue light came roaring at the creature, causing its head to explode. Acid blood, just like the Xenomorphs', came spewing out and I luckily did not take a hit. When I looked to see which of the Predators had saved me, I was surprised to see that it was Prokik, who seemed the kind who would have let me die due to dislike.

"Thanks," I said to him, and he merely nodded in response.

I quickly turned my attention to the task at hand, but couldn't help but wonder what it was I had encountered. _Some form of Xenomorph I've never seen? I asked myself. _Or was it something different? _ _

As we got to the end of the hall, a heard the voice of Hewling come onto the communicator, "_Download of memory banks complete_," static filled my speaker suddenly and then the sound of screams and screeches came through, "_Several hostiles are in pursuit. We're almost to the APC, be ready_."

I looked at the rest of the team, "Let's go!"

When we finally got out of the building, we high-tailed it straight for the APC. It only took a few second before Team 1 came bursting out too. And behind them was a Xenomorph with a Metroid attached to its head, sucking the life energy out of it. Hewling stopped to urge his team on and to take a few shots at the Xenomorph. The Alien fell to the ground, and the Metroid was still latched on, sucking it dry. I couldn't stop to stare though, because suddenly a Hunter Metroid came pelting at me, tentacles extended. I took several shots at it with my Ice Blaster before I finally hit it. Shooting at a moving target was difficult when I was moving myself. The Predators fought gallantly, taking out Xenomorphs and unknowns while the rest of us retreated to the APC. Prokik took a nasty hit on his chest from the claws on a Xenomorph's hands, luminous green blood spilled from the wound and he retreated back to the APC after finishing off his attacker. Once all the humans had entered, the Yautja got into the APC and Devin quickly closed the hatch and manned the gun turret. Through one of the thick windows, I could see a Metroid larva pounding itself up against the window. Bright yellow blaster fire suddenly hit the larva and it fell to the ground. The commander had gotten a good hit on it with the blaster. The APC suddenly lurched backward as I noticed the pilot hit the reverse accelerator. An idea suddenly occurred to me. I switched to talk to Adam, my ship's computer that had the mind of a good friend of mine as a personality. "Adam!" I shouted in my helmet, "Get over here and give us some cover fire. We got hostiles coming at us!"

The calm voice of the computer suddenly came on with a simple sentence, "Yes, Lady."

Twenty seconds later a huge whooshing sound came over the APC and blasters came firing at the Xenomorphs, Metroids and Unknowns. One by one, I could see the different creatures fall to the ground. 

Later we reached the base, but it was too late, Johnson's injuries had not been treated quickly enough, and he died ten minutes before we reached the installation. Prokik, however, was able to stop his bleeding.


	16. Part XVI

**Part XVI**

Loach, Hewling, Gatak, the other Predators, a few computer technicians, and I sat around several computer-screens, ready to analyze the data that we were to enquire about. Several data disks had been inserted into the computer, and since it was the entire Federation bases' memory banks, the installation was taking a long time. It had literally taken hours, and was finally in its last two percent of the download. 

And the waiting seemed to take forever. When you know something is coming quickly and you have nothing to keep you occupied, time just seems to slow down to a halt. I swear I could hear myself sweating from the anticipation of solving the mystery at hand; what was the Federation doing here? 

_Ninety-nine percent, I thought to myself as the download came to it's last one-hundredth, __I'll know soon. And for what seemed like an eternity, I sat there watching the computer monitor. And even though I was wearing a tank top and loosing fitting pants, I was sweating profusely. _

But then the moment of triumph came, and the computer came up with two words; download complete. Immediately Loach began ordering the techs to access certain areas of the base's memory. The first thing inquired by the Commander was a layout of the bases' main functions. The computer searched the data for about thirty seconds and after that a small amount of text appeared on the screen in front of me.

**The main functions of this base and its occupants are:  
**1) Study the species known as "Metroid" and the species known as "Xenomorph"

2) Contain live specimens of both species for testing on

3) If possible, create new gene sequences to improve upon each species abilities to create a biological weapon capable of supporting itself and destroying all life around it, except for others of its kind.

4) Contain whatever results from experimentation for reproduction and test release upon planet Hydra-Theta-Zero-Nine-Two

5) Maintain base as a possible strategic launching zone for any possible threats to the Galactic Federation

One of the techs looked over at Loach, "That's all of it, sir. That's the primary functions of the base."

Those of us who knew anything about stellar cartography and species of the galaxy were aware that Hydra-Theta-Zero-Nine-Two was the Federation's designation of the Yautja home world. Corporal Jackson Hewling simply looked at Gatak, and stated, "You were right. They were planning to attack you after all."

Gatak and the other Predators nodded grimly, "As we feared. An act like this can only lead to on thing, a war with the Federation. And I fear there are far too little of us to fight a successful one," stated the eldest and wisest of the Yautja. 

"Wait," I looked over at one of the technicians, I could never remember his name, "Search for the results of the experimentation on the Metroids and Xenomorphs."

"Yes ma'am," replied the tech, and the computer searched the bases' archives. "We have several results coming in."

"Start from the most recent," Devin Loach told them.

The computer switched again, and a different set of text appeared, this one was much smaller than the last. It was apparently a log entry by one of the scientists.

As I feared, the Xenotroids are too intelligent. I still am trying to warn everyone that it is only a matter of time before the creatures escape and kill us all. I feel I must flee the base, and will leave on the next transport. However, it does not come until tomorrow, and I fear it may be too late by then.

"_Xenotroids?_" I asked aloud. "You…You don't think that they?"

Devin didn't know what to answer; he looked at the youngest of the techs. "Robinson," he started "Search for anything pertaining to 'Xenotroids'."

"Yes sir," replied Robinson.

"We should examine the first of the entries," Prokik said, "They likely given something a name after they were successful."

"Good thinking," I told Gatak's second-in-command.

"Ah, here it is sir," replied Robinson.

Once again, a set of text appeared, this time accompanied by several pictures. In the pictures were the "unknowns" that we had encountered at the deserted base. 

Today our goal has been accomplished; we have successfully bred a small, controlled hive of Metroid/Xenomorph hybrids that we have dubbed 'Xenotroids'. Through genetic engineering, we have been able to create a species with the same basic body shape, agility, strength and the acid blood of the Xenomorphs, but added the energy-draining abilities of the Metroids as well as the extending tentacles common in the adolescent 'Hunter Metroids'. 

In tests, the creatures are far superior to both of their predecessors. They are faster and more powerful as well as more intelligent. The tentacles give them an ability to grasp large prey and pull them in. They also feed in two different ways; they can physically consume meat, but get more nutrients and stamina by energy draining.

Their gestation cycle is much like that of the Xenomorphs, except for a few Metroid like qualities. The "facehuggers" of this species are much like the ones that carry Xenomorph embryos, except for some reason their mode of travel is the same way that Metroids move about. This was unforeseen, just a pleasant side effect that seems to come to the creatures' advantage. And they also explode from their hosts' chest after the embryo has fully developed, the same as Xenomorphs. 

The Queen is truly an awe-inspiring site. Her black and red coloration give her a malevolent, torturing appearance that makes some of my people grimace just from seeing it. Her jaws have proven quite powerful, for she was able to tear through a six-meter think chunk of steel effortlessly. 

We have been testing their instincts by placing populations of animals known to be used as hosts in with the hive's population. We have seen that the Xenotroids will bring an opposing population to proportional size by eating and consuming their victims, and then taking their rest to use as hosts for the embryos.

We will have more details as experimentation progresses. I believe though, that releasing these creatures onto the Predator's home world, Hydra-Theta-Zero-Nine-Two, that we will rid the galaxy of a large pest.

"This is bad…" I simply said.


	17. Part XVII

**Part XVII**

It had been several hours, and the Resistance troops present on LV426 were working hard to analyze the data provided through the download of the Federation computers. I sat about in my quarters, awaiting any news that might be of interest. The past couple of days had been tedious, so I took a long, relaxing bath. Well, a shower, actually, the base was not equipped for luxury, there were bathrooms for the male and females of the base. 

After cleansing myself, I made for the mess hall, where I exchanged battle stories with some of the soldiers as well as the Yautja. I learned quite a bit about the young Predator, Tijunaq. He was actually Gatak's nephew, and in a sense, my cousin. Tijunaq's father, Gorok, was a sworn brother of Gatak, but had died on a Xenomorph hunt. Tijunaq had come with his uncle to reclaim his father's honor as well at to protect his home world. He was fairly young, for a Predator, that is. In human years, he was thirty-seven. But as I had learned from Gatak, the Yautja are a long-lived species, often living two or three centuries. In fact, Tijunaq was considered an adolescent by the rest of the Predator's in the group, except for Gatak. 

I could not but laugh, however, at the Yautjas' eating habits. They were all eating large slabs of meat, raw and with their bare hands. Tuklik made constant complaints about the food already being dead, and that a real hunter kills his own meat, but careful not to spill blood, for it would be bad luck.  

Eventually I made my way back to my quarters for some well-deserved rest. But once I was finally settling in to sleep the night through, my comm. system came on, "_Samus," said the voice of Devin Loach, "_We've found something…interesting." __

"I'll be there as soon as possible," I responded and immediately threw on some clothing. I traversed through the halls with nothing but socks on my feet, and I could have sworn I was getting frostbite from the cold of the steel floors. Finally, I reached the make-shift analysis room, where Loach stood, his hand on the back of a tech's chair, leaning over the man's shoulder and squinting at a computer screen. When the door closed behind me, he looked up and motioned for me to come over. I briskly walked over and stood beside him. Within milliseconds of my stopping, the door whooshed open again and Corporal Hewling entered the room.

"Sir," Hewling said, acknowledging his commander, "You asked for me?"

Loach nodded, and he looked around, "I'm sorry, men, but could I ask you to leave?" He asked the technicians. When the tech in front of him started to get up, Loach stopped him, "Don't worry, you've seen it."

The tech resumed his seat while the others exited the analysis room. Loach looked at Hewling and I with a stern look, "This conversation does not leave this room."

Hewling, the tech and I all nodded in acknowledgement. Loach rested his hand on the tech's shoulder, the tech seemed uneasy. I doubt he was used to top secret information, let alone being acknowledge by the base commander. "Private Clark stumbled upon some interesting information tonight," Loach began. He pushed a button on the console in front of him and the large monitor on the wall came on. Quickly an image of a middle-aged, tough looking woman appeared. The face looked oddly familiar to me, but I could not place it. 

"What's so important about this woman?" asked Hewling, pointing at the picture displayed on the screen. 

Loach cleared his throat before answering the question, "Well, we were researching where the embryo of the Xenomorph queen was attained, and we ran into a very high ranked encryption code. Clark here spent five hours straight attempting to crack the code and finally unlocked it a little over thirty minutes ago. We entered the files and found this in something a scientist had researched. We figure he was curious towards where the Xenomorphs had been obtained." He pointed towards the screen, and Clark punched a button on his console. A screen of text appeared before us.

_Cloning of subject completed. Upon maturation, embryo will be removed and placed into another host. Clone will be studied due to indications of enhanced abilities caused by the DNA of the Xenomorph queen. _

"So, we delved in a bit deeper, and found this," Loach said, and the image of the woman reappeared along with some of the text. "We found that upon the death of this woman, an Alien queen embryo was imbedded in her. We presume, and so did the Feds, that when a host has a Xenomorph in them, their DNA is slightly reconfigured, and if cloned, the embryo is cloned as well. And this is where they got their first Alien queen for their experiments. It said she was cloned forty years ago. So we know they have been maintaining Xenomorph colonies for decades. But besides that, I found the face of this woman familiar, so we told the computer to extrapolate what the woman would look like today, and we came up with this," the image disappeared, and this time a face I recognized appeared. For it was the woman who had sent me to LV426 after I met her on Larsis, "Mother" was what the Resistance had been calling her.

"Mother?" said Hewling, astonished. "You mean, they got the queen_ from her?"_

Loach grimly nodded, "I don't think the Predators should know. If they got wind of this, the might not trust us for taking orders from the enemies' mother."

Despite my extreme faith in the Yautja cause, I was forced to agree with Loach. "You're right, Gatak might still help us, but I'm not sure the others would."

Hewling nodded as well. "So," he asked, "Who was she? I mean, originally?"

I thought this was a valid question and upon Loach bringing back the profile page, I looked at the name, Ellen Ripley.

*  *  *

We waited for "Mother" to respond to our transmissions. Loach, Hewling and I all became inpatient, for we were all eager for more information on who "Mother" was, and why she was a clone of some woman named Ellen Ripley. 

Finally, after around seven or eight minutes, "Mother" responded. "Is there something I can help you with, Commander Loach? Has your mission against the Federation progressed?" she asked. Her eyes came in my direction, "Ah Miss Aran, I see you've made it to LV426."

Loach stepped up, "Yes, our mission has progressed, Miss Ripley."

Suddenly, her eyes widened, yet suddenly became quite sullen. "Now that's a name that I haven't been called in a long time. Then again, I am not the real Ripley."

"Yes, we are aware of that," I said, "But we would like for you to elaborate."

Ripley sighed, "Well, this is a scattered and encrypted channel, so it should be safe to prolong this communication."

"That is nice to know, Miss Ripley. Now could you please supply us with some information?" 

She sighed again, "Very well, very well. Forty years ago, I was created from an ancient DNA sample. The original Ellen Ripley died nearly fifteen hundred years ago, escaping from the corrupt Weyland-Yutani Corporation, who wanted to create biological weapons from the Aliens. I am still unsure how, but a DNA sample was obtained from her just before she died. Upon her death, she was carrying the embryo of a Xenomorph queen. 

Around four hundred years later, she was cloned. It took eight attempts to clone her before she was successfully recreated. The cloning process brought the queen embryo along with it, and this was the main reason that Ripley was cloned, for the Alien. But the clone in fact, retained the memories of the original Ripley, but her genetic structure was changed as well. She had a strange bond with the Aliens, as well as their acid blood, but not as concentrated a mixture. She eventually died after years of hiding. Things happened in the galaxy. The United Systems, which was the main political power at the time and controlled by the descendants of the Weyland-Yutani leaders, eventually died out eight or nine hundred years ago and gave way to the Galactic Federation. 

Eventually the Federation began rewriting history, deleting records of the exsistence of Weyland-Yutani as well as The United Systems. But, the Federation was intrigued with the idea of Alien Bio-Weapons. They began making Ripley clones over the centuries, obtaining queens for study and breeding. But one thing they found strange was that none of the clones had the Xenomorph-like abilities, of the eighth one created by The United Systems. The clones merely had vague memories of Ripley's life before she encountered the Aliens for the first time. For a while, they allowed the clones to go free, convincing them that they had amnesia and by some miracle had been in cryogenic sleep for centuries. But soon, older clones encountered newer ones, and began suspecting the Federation of treachery and deception. So in a sense, the Resistance has been around almost from the beginning of the Federation. So, the Feds began executing the clones immediately after removal of the embryo.

Centuries went by as well as hundreds of Ripley clones and hundreds of clone embryos. About forty years ago, I was created, but there was something odd about me, I had the characteristics of the eighth clone. For all those centuries, the cloners had been using the exact same DNA sequence, for they knew it was a sure fire way to get an embryo as well as a small possibility that another clone would be made with the abilities. So, when they cut me open to remove the queen, they found my acidic blood and decided to study me. I was unaware of any other of the clones, for I only have the memories of the original Ripley up to her death, and not the memories of the clones. But I learned of the clones through a particularly talkative scientist. I realized I was attuned to the Xenomorphs too, and influenced them to help me escape, I went into hiding and then helped found the Resistances, in hopes of both crushing the Federation as well as destroying the Aliens once and for all. The ship I was on became derelict, and a breeding place for Xenomorphs and eventually the species started to repopulate itself, the Federation merely sent new hosts and food to the ship to keep their 'pets' alive. But the Fed scientist soon found that they could manipulate the DNA, and around the same time the Metroids first became loose on Zebes, the Feds began experimenting with mixing DNA into the Alien brood. And now, you have seen what this has come to.

And that, my friends, is my story."

The three of us merely gaped in wonder of what we had just learned.     


	18. Part XVIII

**Part XVIII**

After the image of Ellen Ripley faded from the screen, we all were speechless. I personally found it ironic; the person giving us all orders in part caused all the trouble we were going through. But we still had a few problems to work out.

"Well, we know where the Xenomorphs and Xenotroids came from, but do they have any weaknesses?" asked Hewling.

"Never saw anything in the databanks," responded Loach.

A thought suddenly struck me, "You know, we _did rescue that woman, maybe she could tell us something." I suggested. _

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Hewling, "I was so wrapped up in thinking about these databanks that I completely forgot about her!"

"Me too," added Loach. "Alright, tomorrow morning we'll talk to her about it. But none of this information we just learned leaves this room."

I nodded in agreement, as well did Hewling.

*  *  *

"Samus," Loach began the next morning while we were standing outside the room the doctors had been treating the woman, whom we learned was named Karen, "I want you to talk to her. Not only were you in the team that rescued her, but she might find it easier to talk to another woman."

I nodded. Soon, Dr. Terrance, the base's Chief Medical Officer exited the room and nodded to us. I entered cautiously, first ringing the entrance bell and waited for a response.

"Come in," said a weak voice through the speaker.

I entered slowly and saw the young, seemingly malnourished woman. She looked better than when we had rescued her from the base; much less bony looking and she was clean. "Hi, Karen," I said, "I'm Samus."

"Are you here to interrogate me or what?" she asked harshly. 

"No," I responded calmly, "I just want to ask a few questions. But first, tell me about yourself," I said.

Her eyes immediately went cold, "Karen Thomas. Rank – Chief Warrant Officer in the Galactic Federation Navy. Registry Number- Eight one dash zero dash four two three nine dash six one." She began reciting this over and over, the normal prison of war procedure for the Federation. 

I put my hand on her shoulder gently, "Hey, hey, I'm not going to interrogate you or torture you or anything. We're trying to help, why do you think we rescued you?" 

She stopped reciting her codes and suddenly looked at me tearfully. I could tell she still hadn't recovered emotionally from the ordeal. "You have no idea what I went through. Just leave me alone!"

"Actually, I have an idea. I've dealt with Metroids quite a few times over the past few years. And I had a run in with Xenomorphs when I was a girl too. I got out because one of the Predators that's with us now saved me."

She looked at me with a cold, hateful expression; completely different from the tears she was showing seconds before. "Predators don't do that kind of thing! They're heartless beasts!"

"No, their not. Gatak even adopted me into his tribe," I responded.

"Then you're no better than them!" she said, taking off one of her shoes and throwing it at me. The shoe struck my right arm and left a black mark on the bare skin.

I calmly sat down next to her, "What do you have against the Yautja?"

"Yautja?" she asked.

"That's what the Predators call themselves," I answered.

"Oh. Well, what do I have against them? Just a small matter of my parents being murdered by one of their hunting parties," she hissed.

My eyes widened. I wasn't sure how to respond and I just kind of gaped at her for several seconds.

She looked at me with a sarcastic expression and said, "What's wrong? The Predators cut your tongue out?"

I shot a stern look back at her.

"Cause that's what happened to my brother," she told me.

I shook my head in shame, "Dissidents," I muttered. I looked somberly at her, "You must have had an encounter with dishonorable Yautja. Some of the younger hunters hunt for thrills and don't honor their prey."

"Honor their prey? How do you honor something that you rip the head and spinal cord out of and then skin the skull?" Karen snapped.

I sighed in frustration, "It's their culture. And lately, the only human targets they've been going after are Federation soldiers."

"Well, I guess that explains why my parents were killed. It was a Predator attack on a base in the Outskirts." I suddenly remembered a massacre that took place on that region of Galactic Federation space in which unknown assailants killed quite a few Feds. 

"I'm very sorry. But you know, humans aren't exactly the nicest species in the galaxy either. You realize those things you were creating were meant to be unleashed on the Yautja home world in order to wipe out the species."

"Oh I knew," she said, completely emotionless, "Why do you think I joined the program?"

I was appalled; I was staring at a woman so driven by revenge, she would wipe out an entire species.

"Just tell me what you know about the Xenotroids," I said calmly.

"Karen Thomas. Rank – Chief Warrant Officer in the Glactic Federation Navy. Registry Number- Eight one dash zero dash four two three nine dash six one. Karen Thomas. Rank – Chief Warrant Officer in the Galactic Federation Navy. Registry Number- Eight one dash zero dash four two three nine dash six one."

With that, I left.

*  *  *

I sat with Gatak and Loach discussing what Chief Warrant Officer Karen Thomas, GFN, had said to me.

"So you couldn't get anything out of her?" asked Loach

I shook my head, "No, she wouldn't even listen to me, really. I think she doesn't trust me because of my association with the Yautja."

"Odd," began Gatak, "She hadn't shown any sign of hatred toward us when we rescued her."

"I thought about that," I said, "Perhaps she just wanted to get out of the base. I know I would have, even if it was a Space Pirate that offered to help."

"Yeah, but she still has vital information that we need," Loach said, sighing.

"Perhaps I should talk to her," said Gatak, smugly.

"She'd probably try and strangle you. Though we all know that wouldn't be a good idea," I joked.

*  *  *

Gatak exited Karen's room later on and smiled, "Not only did I get the information, but there was no violence whatsoever."

Loach, who was standing next to me, gaped in astonishment, "You son of a bitch. How'd you get it out of her?"

"A warrior never tells," Gatak said as he turned and walked off.


	19. Part XIX

**Part XIX**

"So what's the scoop on these things?" Dr. Terrance asked Gatak as he, Terrance, Loach, Hewling and I all sat around a conference table.

"Well," Gatak began after taking a slow breath from his respirator, "Apparently the Xenotroids' Metroid DNA makes them slightly susceptible to cold, but they're far more resilient to it than Metroids. If we go with cold, it would take a _very cold blast to stop them."_

"Well, that makes me nervous," I began, "With Metroids I could always use my Ice Beam and that would be the end of it."

Gatak nodded, "I thought of what it could mean for us as well."

"Anything else?" asked Loach.

"They tend to stay away from fire. That's a trait inherited from the Xenomorphs," the Yautja replied.

"So extreme temperatures are not to their liking," Hewling said, "Well, I don't know how we can subject them to hot or cold, but I'll tell our engineers to get on it." 

Loach nodded in approval, "We might be able to get something. But there's only a couple of engineers here."

Suddenly I remembered just how small a base it really was. Even though the building was fairly large, only one hundred to hundred and fifty people manned it. I was suddenly afraid we wouldn't be able to take down these creatures.

I cleared my throat to get everyone's attention. When they all turned to me, I spoke up, "Considering the small amount of people there are on this rock and the relatively large number of creatures, shouldn't we call for back up?"

"Reinforcements?" Loach asked blankly. He stopped and thought about it for a second, "That might be a good idea, I'll send some low key transmissions out to find out if any of the other bases have spare troops."

Gatak nodded in agreement, "And I will call to get more Yautja to lend us a hand."

I gave him a questioning look, "Can you get more?"

Gatak's mandibles arranged themselves into a smirk around his jaw, "Of course I can."

*  *  *

Loach sat down with the Yautja group and I at dinner that night, "The bases at Lambda-Epsilon-Six and Alpha-Gamma-Three are loading up the few transports they have and are sending troops. Looks like we'll get around two hundred more soldiers to help in our little bug hunt. It should be another six or seven days before they arrive."

"And several Yautja tribes are sending in warriors to help," Gatak added, "There should be about one hundred more of us."

I nodded in approval, "Around three hundred humans and one hundred Yautja, I like the way that sounds. Just one thing, how fast are the different hives of different creatures reproducing? I doubt the Xenomorphs and Xenotroids are reproducing very fast due to the lack of human hosts, but the Metroids, they could be going fast."

Loach crossed his arms after gulping down on a chunk of spaghetti noodles that looked like worms, "Well, could they all be eating and reproducing off each other?"

I shook my head, "Eating maybe, most likely actually. But I doubt the Metroids could be suitable hosts for the other two." 

Gatak raised a finger, as if a parent quieting his children, "Ah, but nature has a way of working around problems. Do not discount the improbable."

*  *  *

It only took two days before the first of the Yautja reinforcements arrived at LV426; the rest came within the next two days. It was another two days before the first of the Resistance transports arrived and started landing. 

I was in the communications center when the first of the ships arrived; Loach and I had been keeping an eye on the extra planetary scanners. "Commander," I started, "There's a _Marion-class transport and a _Doberman_-class cruiser that just entered the system."_

"Friendly?" Loach asked, being as the Federation often used _Marions _for interstellar troop transport and _Dobermans for escorts._

"I'm not sure," I replied, truthfully, "They're jumping out of light speed and slowing down into orbit." I ordered the sensors to do an intensive scan of the ships. But before I could get the results, the escort ship hailed us.

"On screen," replied Loach, shrugging.

"No need for a scan, Devin, this is the _John Adams," said a relatively handsome, yet rugged looking man. He had somewhat long, eye-length brown hair that was parted down the middle, a face that didn't look like it had been shaved in a day or two, and a large scar down his left cheek. _

"Logan," Loach smiled, "You son of a bitch. I figured you were a goner after I hear about the little skirmish with a Federation _Dogma_-class. Looks like somehow you managed to weasel your way out of yet another tight spot."

The man shrugged, "They don't call me 'Magic Man' for nothing. So, can we land our ships on that hunk of rock near you or do we have to stay up here?"

 I noticed Loach smile as if he was welcoming a long, lost friend into his home, "Of course. Just a warning, when you land, keep a tight eye on all possible entry points into your ships. There's some particularly nasty hostiles down here that have a bad habit of squeezing in when you don't want them."

"You got it friend," replied the man on the screen. 

"Captain," I heard a voice say from behind him.

"Hold on a sec, Dev," said the captain of the ship. 

The communication briefly muted and I stole a glance at Commander Devin Loach. "Friend of yours?" I asked.

"Captain Logan 'Magic Man' Darius of the Resistance ship _John Adams_. Logan and I attended the Federation Naval Academy before we realized the corruption of the Feds. We were roommates and both joined the Resistance at the same time. He managed to get a few more points with our superiors though and jumped up in rank," Loach responded. "He has a knack for getting out of incredibly tight spots, as if he were magic; hence the knick name."

The communiqué unmated and Darius looked at us with a bit of scorn. "Our scanners indicated a presence of several ships that appear to be of various Predator configurations. What's going on?"

"There's a little bit of the story I left out, Logan," Loach started, "Don't worry, they're here to help and I trust them. Just get down here and I'll explain everything."

Darius seemed somewhat puzzled, but then shrugged, "All right."

"How long before the other ships arrive?" Loach asked.

"Lambda-Epsilon-Six sent us a message saying that the _Washington_ and the _Franklin should be here by the end of the day."_

Loach smiled and nodded, "Well, it's great to see you again 'Magic Man'. Now get your ass down here."

"Good to see you too. Darius out."


	20. Part XX

**Part XX**

The time had come; I looked over a highly crowded mess hall, which had, for our purposes, been converted into a giant briefing room for the time being. Human and Yautja alike sat side-by-side listening intently to what the various human and Yautja leaders had to say to them. For being together such a short time, united had miraculously been instilled into all the beings that would be fighting to remove the threat presented by the Galactic Federation's creations. 

Commander Devin Loach, the commander of the base on LV426, approached the massive group, who was waiting for their orders for the surely upcoming battle. 

"I'm going to be frank with all of you," Loach started, "A great deal of you may not survive this mission." He looked somberly at his feet and took a deep breath, "But it is for the good of the galaxy that we undertake this mission that I am about to give you and that the threat which lives only a short distance from here." He walked over to a viewscreen with an area map, a large green circle, a large yellow circle, a large blue circle and a small red circle marked around three area, all relatively close to each other, except for the red which was separated from the other three. "These large circles show the general areas of the hives of Metroids, the once-thought mythical creatures simply known as Xenomorphs and a new Galactic Federation creation that combines the DNA of the two known as Xenotroids. All three of these species are incredibly dangerous and need to be removed from this planet, so as the Federation cannot retrieve them and unleash them onto Hydra-Theta-Zero-Nine-Two, the Yautja home world. With the help of our new Yautja allies," he nodded towards Gatak and the other elder Yautja that had joined him. Many of them had skin that were paler than that of the younger Yautja, but were highly decorated with various colorful armors, painted skulls and bones, as well as long, gray dreadlocks. "I believe we can handle this threat, and hopefully, in the future, battle the Federation directly for our freedom."

"I know you're wondering what exactly the mission details are, and why we have to go on a 'bug-hunt', so I'll tell you. The atmosphere of LV426 has proven too dense for an atmospheric bombardment by the cruisers in orbit." At that I noticed him glance slightly upward, and that Captain Logan "Magic Man" Darius, of the cruiser _John Adams, nodded grimly. "I've been informed by Elder Tribesmen Gatak of the Yautja tribe Nautak that the weapons aboard their ships are not powerful enough to exterminate things in a large area. The Resistance, however, is equipped with a primitive, yet highly destructive weapon known as a fusion bomb. These weapons were outdated centuries ago, but I believe they can do the job we need to do."_

"The plan is, we will separate our forces into three large groups, one to lay an assault on each of the hives. The idea is simple, we'll take two bombs per group, put them in as near to the center of each hive as possible, then get the hell out and blow them by remote."

At this, Private Davis, one of Corporal Hewling's more bold soldiers, spoke up. "How did we know that the creatures couldn't somehow screw up the bombs to where they don't blow up?"

Loach smiled, "Good question, Private Davis," he said. Somehow he seemed to have suddenly become a great military leader, though he was not the highest-ranking Resistance officer present. "In order to prevent said event from happening, we will have outfitted the bombs with mini force field generators that will be able prevent the creatures from entering. All of the bombs will be inactive until we decide to activate them, so no worries about them blowing up in your face. After arming them, they will have a failsafe, if they are not detonated within one standard hour of being armed, they will automatically blow up. This is why as soon as you get the things armed, get out as fast as possible and get to your transports. After taking in the troops from the Resistance ships and the Yautja warriors, we are about six hundred strong, so about two hundred to each team. We will have to use every available vehicle as a transport, so any smaller ships capable of atmospheric flight will be needed." He looked back to the back of the room, where a few men in flight jump suits stood. "Pilots," he began again, "You may need to familiarize yourself with a few types of craft you're unfamiliar with. We need to get as many troops to these hives as possible. And we need you to start learning as soon as possible."

I noticed the group of pilots nod in silent agreement and immediately exited the converted mess hall. I redirected my attention to the commander.

"Now, we need to brief you on the kinds of things you'll run into," he began.

The next two hours were spent briefing the troops on the best ways to kill the creatures we would be running into. I even had to talk a bit on Metroids, but not for long. 

After I was done, Loach got back up for some final words. First we just looked and analyzed every troop and when he was done, he smiled broadly. "I have confidence in each and everyone of you," he began, "Human and Yautja alike. We must work together to achieve the goal set before us. I assure you, all hell _will_ break loose, just be calm and alert. We can beat these things, and in doing so, put a major blow to the Federation's plans of capturing these creatures and using them as weapons. It's been reported that even now, Federation heavy transports are being prepped for launch of capture and release of the creatures onto Hydra-Theta-Zero-Nine-Two, which puts even more urgency on our mission. We _can_ pull this off. Just be confident." He sighed. "I won't lie, there's a good chance that a great portion of you won't come back from this mission, but if you go down, at least you know you'll die fighting!"

With this, the human troops and Yautja warriors raised their voices in unison, wholly united. It was a sight I will never forget.

*  *  *

I flew my ship with several of my team members aboard towards the Xenotroid base. It was decided that my skill was needed for the most dangerous of the three hives, and I had no objections. I was not about to let the things destroy the world of the species I had come to consider as extended family. Onboard my ship was Loach (who refused to not be a part of the mission), Gatak, Prokik, Tuklik, and the rest of the Yautja warriors from the original party that arrived at LV426. Hewling, Davis, and Maurice were in the assault on the Xenomorph hive, which was commanded by Captain Darius. One of the Yautja elders that had arrived was leading the attack on the Metroid hive. I was focused wholly on the mission, and didn't even listen to what the others in the ship were saying until we got to a high enough altitude that I let Adam, my ship's computer, could take control.

When Adam had dismissed me from the pilot seat, I walked into the area of the ship where I would generally hold live bounties, but now was being used as a troop area. First I put on my power suit helmet to do my checks. Then I sat and talked with the others while I did my checks. I took the seat next to Gatak, who slapped a hand on my shoulder. When I looked at him, I noticed he had not put his mask back on, despite the lower-than-needed amounts of nitrogen in my ship's atmosphere. He had a huge Predator grin, and was polishing a broad sword with his other hand. "We fight together once again, daughter!" he exclaimed. Then he got up from his seat and looked at everyone in the same fashion that Loach had done to the troops in the mess hall. "For glory!" he cried.

"For honor!" replied the other Yautja.

Loach shared Gatak's grin, "_Let's roll!" _


	21. Part XXI

**Part XXI**

Two hundred of us entered the cavern in which the Xenotroids had set up a hive. I was in a group protecting Bomb A. Among us were Loach, Gatak, Prokik, Tuklik, Molsor and Tijunaq, along with a bomb specialist and several commandos from the _John Adams. We were followed by about one hundred and ninety other troops, human and Yautja alike._

The first few minutes we saw nothing but rock while we were in the cave, but soon we came into rooms covered with an odd organic substance. After looking for the path to the central part of the cave in the section we were in for a few minutes, the first signs of ambush came upon us.

Mainly it was the screams of a man from another team that alerted us that this task would not be fun. Soon the creatures were coming from all directions, the only place they didn't seem to come from was from the ground. Above me a Xenotroid used it's energy sapping tentacles to grab, suck the energy out of, and rip apart one of the soldiers in my group. Tuklik, the youngest of the Yautja that had come in Gatak's original group and the younger brother of Prokik, managed to grab a hold of one of the damnable creatures that came up behind us. After getting a firm grip on its head, he then proceeded to rip it away from its neck. 

It was pure insanity. Most of the teams formed into one cluster to attempt to combat the creatures from all sides. I stood on the outside and blasted away at them with my plasma cannon, causing the damnable creatures to burst into flames. We made our way to the entrance into the next chamber, where we faced even more of the creatures. They seemed to cover the walls. Body parts of Xenotroids, humans and Yautja seemed to fly about like a flock of birds. Tijunaq was among the unlucky ones. A large chunk of his flesh splattered onto my helmet when the tail of a Xenotroid impaled him through the chest. Molsor howled in anger at the death of his friend, ejected his wrist blades, cut the Xenotroid's tail off and then impaled the creature with its own spike. 

The cavern literally did go on for miles, two, in fact. It took us nearly an hour and a half to reach the central chamber, but I may have well lived a dozen lifetimes in that hour and a half. My power suit was literally slick with blood. I fought my own urges to attempt to run from the battle and continued on.

But finally we arrived at our destination, and oddly enough, the assault stopped. We were completely confused and exhausted, but didn't mind the break.

But we were quickly horrified once again. Lining the walls, in an odd gelatinous fluid, were not only the bodies of Aliens, Metroids, and the humans that had inhabited the Federation base, but also eggs. And that was when I knew we had stepped into a steaming river of shit. 

"Lights!" ordered Loach, "We need to get these bombs armed."

Amazingly enough, both bomb teams had survived, but that was the least of my concerns. I turned to Loach.

"Devin," I said very fearfully, "This is very bad."

"Not now, Samus," he responded, "We're almost done here." He turned away from me, "Where's those damned lights?" 

And then there was light. And I'm sure several humans wet their pants with what they saw. Standing before us was, what I can only describe as, a monster.

It was huge.

I suddenly remembered a long entry from the Federation's database describing what we were seeing.

"The Queen is truly an awe-inspiring site. Her black and red coloration give her a malevolent, torturing appearance that makes some of my people grimace just from seeing it. Her jaws have proven quite powerful, for she was able to tear through a six-meter think chunk of steel effortlessly."

She was huge. To some genetic engineers, she'd be a masterpiece, to others, an abomination. To me, however, she was horror. She was fear.

She stood maybe twenty-five feet tall and probably fifty feet long at the end of the tail. Her head was about ten feet long, and at the crest about five feet wide. She was mostly black, but had red stripes across her crest and tail. She had four arms, two large with large claws on each of the six fingers on each hand. The other two arms were significantly smaller and only had four fingers. She also had four powerful looking legs and a tail with a huge spike at the end that looked like it could have split a Beldarbian mammoth in two. She had eight energy-sucking tentacles, which were basically larger versions of the two tentacles on each Xenotroid drone. Her jaw was probably the most striking thing about her. She had a jaw that opened incredibly wide, with fangs that were transparent and had fangs as long as my forearm. Inside was a large projectile tongue with a secondary jaw inside of it.

Immediately we began opening fire on the Queen, but her hide seemed too thick for the bullets of the human guns to affect her, but she did react to the energy weapons I used and the Yautja shoulder cannons. 

She let out a shriek that I will never forget, which seemed to be some kind of battle cry, because without any delay, a swarm of Xenotroid drones came in towards the about 90 troops left. The Yautja and I focused on holding back the Queen. 

I guess these Xenotroids were more intelligent than we gave them credit, because the Queen used her tentacles to take out the two bomb specialists that were trying to arm the bombs. So, Loach immediately ordered for anyone who knew how to arm the bombs to do so. But the Queen seemed to intent on preventing anyone from touching the explosives.

I actually managed a lucky shot and took out one of her tentacles with a super missile. She didn't like this much, and took a swipe at me with her tail. For a split second I thought it was the end for me, but Gatak pushed me out of the way, but took a hit in his arm.

"You okay?!" I questioned over the carnage.

"I'll be fine!" he responded and put a shot with his shoulder cannon clear into the Queen's crest, which dazed her momentarily. 

We were still dropping too fast, my readouts online showed sixty troops left and I suddenly had an idea to stop the Queen.

"Cover me! I have an idea, but it is a little risky!" I yelled into my communicator for anyone that could hear me. I then went into my power suit's Morph Ball mode, which, through Chozo technology, turned me into a two and a half foot tall ball. I quickly rolled under the Queen without her giving me any trouble and got out of Morph Ball mode. I took a look at my options and decided. I used my space jump and got onto her back, but here she noticed me and began swiping at me with her tail and tentacles. Luckily enough, Gatak, Prokik, and Molsor were covering me and managed to keep her at bay.

"Everyone, get clear!" I yelled, and then went into morph ball mode and dropped a Power Bomb. I quickly rolled off and headed for cover, hoping to hell that the explosion from the Power Bomb wouldn't cause the fusion bombs to detonated.

I got out of morph ball and turned around just in time to see a bright flash that caused the end of the Xenotroid Queen. Her body blew apart with the force of the bomb and she ceased to be a problem for us. I actually was hit with one of her tentacles as it was dislodged from her back.

But the death of the Queen sent the drones into frenzying rage and it became much more heated in the battle.

"Samus!" I heard Loach say, "Good job, but we got a slight problem. The Power Bomb knocked out our remote detonation abilities on the bombs."

I instantly understood the problem. "Someone will have to stay behind to detonate them."

"You get everyone out of here," started Devin, "I can do it."

I shook my head, "No, these things will tear you apart. You need someone who can hold them off long enough. I'll stay. Besides, they need a leader, I'm just here for support."

Suddenly, a communication from Prokik cut in, his as well as all the other Yautja's transmitters were modified so he could respond to our frequency. "I will stay! I can keep these creatures at bay long enough!"

"No," responded Tuklik, who had just taken out a Xenotroid with a throwing disc, "I will not let you die alone brother!"

Devin cut in, "Settle this soon, we have to get out of here!"

"Go!" shouted Prokik, "Get out quickly and as soon as you're out of range, contact me!"

"You can't do it alone!" responded Gatak on the channel. I suddenly lost focus on the conversation because a Xenotroid had grabbed a hold of me. I slammed my right arm into its head and forced it to drop me. I then blasted it away with my plasma beam, making it burst into a flaming heap.

I must've missed the end of it, because shortly after I killed the Xenotroid, the order was given to retreat. I quickly got out, and saw that Prokik and another Predator had stayed behind with the bombs, I could not see who it was, though. 

A large number of the Xenotroids pursued the troops that were remaining. We made a lot better time getting out of the caverns than we did getting in, for it took about twenty minutes to get outside and get to the transports while still holding off the pursuing Xenotroids. There were only five transports that lifted off of the original seventeen. Of two hundred humans and Yautja, only forty-two survived. 

We got back to my ship and Adam prepped the engines. I didn't bother to see who was aboard, I just waited until we were ready to go and I lifted off as soon as possible.

After four minutes into the flight, Loach came up to the communications station and pressed a call button. "We're clear. Thank you for your sacrifice."

Suddenly I heard a voice I wasn't expecting.

"Thank you Commander," said the voice of Gatak, "It's been an honor to fight alongside such valiant soldiers. May their hunting be glorious in the afterlife!"

I looked back into the passenger area and saw he was not there.

"Gatak!" I yelled. "We have to go back, we have to get him out of there!"

Loach put his hand on my shoulder, "He knows what he's doing Samus. Let him go."

"No, damn it!" I cried, "I won't let him die!"

"_SamushoroqNautak_," Gatak said to me over the comm., "You need not worry."

"But..." I started, but he cut me off.

"I am a warrior!" he exclaimed. I heard the sound of his shoulder cannon go off and a shrieking Xenotroid. "I was bred to die in battle! These creatures must be destroyed! And this is the only way to do it! Prokik and I are prepared to hunt among the spirits, you are not!"

I resentfully understood his meaning. "For glory!" I shouted to him.

"For honor!" I heard Gatak and Prokik say in unison.

It would be the last time I spoke with either one of them, because immediately I had to shield my eyes from the flash of the thermonuclear reaction. 

"Gatak…" I spoke remorsefully. 

Devin Loach, whom I had temporarily forgotten the existence of, placed his hand on my shoulder. "It's what he wanted."

*  *  *

I joined the Predators in their death ritual, but so had the rest of the humans. Well, we couldn't really participate because my vocal chords could not produce the words that the Yautja were saying. But we tried, for we had decided on a mixed ceremony, but in the Yautja fashion. The Yautja's names were read in their native language as well as the blessing, but the human names were in English. My translator display did tell me what they were saying when the Yautja portions were said. I did not allow myself to use an audio translator, because I wanted to experience the ritual as best as I could. 

The names of all the Yautja that fell seemed to go on forever. Tuklik was reading the names, for he was now high in the Yautja hierarchy with the deaths of so many high hunters. Each Yautja and human who had known the names read hung their heads at the name of their friend.

"_GolorhoroqJautka_, claimed by the Black Warrior. May you hunt honorably among the spirits. Private Thomas McLane, claimed by the Black Warrior. May you rest in peace. _WeychahoroqJautka_, claimed by the Black Warrior May you hunt honorably among the spirits."

Tuklik suddenly paused and hung his head. "_ProkikhoroqNautak, claimed by the Black Warrior. May __you hunt honorably among the spirits."_

Another pause. "_GatakhoroqNautak." This is where I hung my head as well, to follow the tradition. "Claimed by the Black Warrior. May you hunt most honorably among the spirits."_

Soon following were a few other names I recognized. "Corporal Jackson Hewling, claimed by the Black Warrior. May you rest in peace. _TijunaqhoroqNautak_, claimed by the Black Warrior. May you hunt honorably among the spirits. Private Deborah Maurice, claimed by the Black Warrior. May you rest in peace."

The ceremony went on for another half hour, ending with an earsplitting howl from all the Yautja towards a point in the sky where the Yautja believed the afterlife was located. Most of the humans joined them in the howl. And they somberly parted. A few lingered to give respects to the pictures of each fallen soldier, for no bodies remained after the explosions.

We had succeeded in our task; the threat of Xenomorphs and Xenotroids was ended on LV426. I've yet to know if there were any other testing grounds in which these creatures were bred, but we need not worry about that. 

I enlisted in the Resistance and rose to the rank of General, and ultimately was one of the commanding officers that led the attack on the Galactic Federation's capital on Earth. 

The Resistance was successful in rallying planets to their cause and the Federation was overthrown, thus establishing the Republic of Systems. Among the founding members were Humans and Yautja.

Commander Devin Loach eventually went to the rank of Commander-and-Chief of the Resistance and was elected the first president of the Republic.

Private John Davies, who in reality played a very little role in the events I just told you of, became a large leader in the Resistance. He transferred to the Resistance Navy He became a Fleet Captain. His fleet led a successful assault on a Federation shipyard, which severely crippled the Federation's power in space.

Captain Logan "Magic Man" Darius became an Admiral and led the blockade that kept Earth at bay during the Resistance's assault. He's now the governor of his home planet of Toltares VI. 

The clone of the woman known as Ellen Ripley simply disappeared. I guess she felt her work was done and that the inner demons she felt from the lives of the previous Ripley had finally been laid to rest. For a while, I heard rumors of an old woman with fiery blood who wanders the slums of New Amsterdam on Tycos IX. But eventually the rumors stopped. For fifteen hundred years, her soul was in a state of unrest, but I believe she has finally found her peace.

As I told you at the beginning of my story; there are times in everyone's life where they must face the unknown. As well as there are times when they face the known. But every once in a while, the known and the unknown come together in the greatest trial any being can go through. This trial not only changed the course of my life, but led the galaxy into peace as well.

And none of it would have been possible if a Predator wouldn't have been there to save me from a nightmarish creature all those years ago.

**End**


End file.
